


SAIL the Seas // ATEEZ

by ANEX0_0



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 8 makes 1 team, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Powers, Hongjoong has soft heart, M/M, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Stray Kids make an appearance, captain hongjoong, not yet pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANEX0_0/pseuds/ANEX0_0
Summary: Ateez pirate auHongjoong goes on an adventure and gets more than what he bargained for.A/N : please spare me this is my first time writing a book.I hope you enjoy in nonetheless feel free to leave constructive criticism.Twitter: @theonewhoprotec
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Prolouge

The land of Bansan was once ruled by 5 monarchies. They governed the land with peace and justice, that was until the 4th monarch became sick and tired of being overlooked by his brothers. 

He revolted against them and lead a campaign against his brothers which ended in war. This war would be later know as ' The War of Brothers' , in the end all the monarchies were killed. The people, for fear of another war that may be caused by the spirits, summoned a great witch to cast the souls of the monarchies out to sea so that they can all lay in sleep for the rest of eternity.

Sadly she was unable to complete the spell, as remnants of the fourth monarchies campaign attacked her during the ceremony, in the short moment she had, she knew she could not complete the spell so instead she set each monarch free to rule a section of the ocean there they will lay for the rest of eternity.

The first monarch was sent to the southern ocean, their they say his spirit triples the power of the wind, they say the winds their could blow a ships mass right of its deck. Thus they have named this ocean 'Sea of the Untamed'.

The second monarch was sent to the northern seas, his spirit controls the currents of the tides many a ship have sailed his sea but now they sail the sandy sea bed below. A keen eyes is a must when travelling these oceans as the current can also shoot back up the ship sending it to the surface at the speed of a canon ball. Thus his sea has a cliche named its called 'Sea of the Unseen'.

The third monarch was sent to the western seas of all the seas his are the calmest, his seas also has the most islands out of all five. On his island a merchant or pirate can stuck up on fruits and clean water, but even his sea has its quirk they say you must not fall into temptation and take more than you need because, they say if you do you will find yourself buried in the sands never to be found again. Thus the sea is called 'Sea of Desires'.

The fifth monarch was sent to the eastern sea his seas are inhabited by every sea creature imaginable from sirens to krakens live there, the main rule when crossing this seas is to not disturb the creatures living their, for no one likes their crew drowned by sirens or ship destroyed by a kraken. Thus the sea is named 'Sea of the Untouched'.

Finally the fourth monarch was sent to the southeastern sea, this sea was the most remote of all seas though all the others had islands with sand and lush forests, this sea only had jagged rock formations the color of coal. Waters here weren't blue they were black, they say all the spirits of the wicked and damned come here and that's the reason the water is black other say its black because its home to the corpses of the dead warriors from the war,those who fought with the fourth monarch, some claim this tale to be true as they say they have experienced their ships being attack by skinless and fleshless corpses. Thus the sea was names 'Sea of the Wicked'.

Years have past since the war, and many have forgotten of the tales.......until now.....

A new quest has araised the legendary crew of pirates 'Bangtang' the greatest group to sail the five seas have sent a message, their journeys across the seas have finally concluded, they have left their greatest treasure 'The Soul' behind for the next generation of adventures and pirates to find.

The message spoke of adventuring to each of the five seas to finding the clues to the location of the treasure and also spoke of hidden treasure that must be found to get a key to unlock the treasure. They say you must present the hidden treasures to each of the five sprites which guarded the tomb in which the treasure was sealed in, it states if the sprites were satisfied with the hidden treasure you would be given the key if they weren't you would be lost at sea for eternity.

The first clue was-' ..those who dare to take on this challenge beware...your crew is like your family and family must protect each other, so find your family before you take on this quest because if you don't you will never be able to find the second clue to the treasure but if you do find your family go to the southern sea and their you'll see the next clue....'

Will you join us.........


	2. Chapter 1: A ship in the north

A family i seek:,p/>

A ship in the north.

The damp early morning street gave way to the foulest of odors, as the hooded stranger passed across the chatter and clatter from inside the tavern could be heard even from outside. The Honeymoon tavern had been on the island of Saba for around ten years, it earned a reputation for begin the safest place for smugglers, pirates and other scum the sea washed ashore. The hooded figure entered silently into the tavern and made their way to the back table by passing through sweating bodies and prying eyes. 

Taking of his hood Hongjoong looked around as he passed a hand through his deep blue hair. His sharp eyes danced around the room looking for someone but they weren't here, sighing he got up and left this would be the second time he was stood up by a Captain whom were looking for new recruits for their ship. Walking through the street he silently watched everyone go about their business, their were those whom where selling and those whom were buying and the occasionlly person who was stealing.

The walk back to his hut was only a few minutes, this routine was something he had done since he arrived to the island two months ago. He would go to town look for work then head home, their weren't really many work for people who don't know their power. But as a child Hongjoong was more fascinated by the stories of great pirate battles and how ship were found frozen in ice and whole crews turned to stone than figuring out his power. He would research and look at pictures in books of these legendary ships and maps of all the seas, he would learn from each battle the strengths and weakness of the crews whom battled.

Yet still he was asked to stay away from the sea, his mother would always tell him his place wasn't the sea and instead on land but to him his calling was the sea, every time he was told to stay away from the sea it only fueled his desire to go more. Sadly soon after he turned nine his mother passed away, his father didn't want anything to do with him and shipped him off to a military camp there he was subjected to abuse and harsh punishments if something was not completed, at the age of 18 he escaped finally he was free but it had its downside since he escaped he would now be seen a fugitive of the law and was now a outcast of society.

But that did not affect him because it meant he was finally free..........

Putting his hood down Hongjoong sat on a stool and placed his head in his hands and then he heard it, an enchanting voice which said..

'.....go to the north....'

it repeated the sentence once again,

' go to the north.....'

"huh?", Hongjoong said in confusion,

"who said that?", Hongjoong asked, 

But there was no reply, standing up he made his way to the table which was it the center of the room there he spread a map of the island he...uh..borrowed from someone when he had first come to island, looking at it he looked to the north the north was only coastline as well as a cave called 'old seeker's', he pondered on whether he should go or not he hadn't heard any tales from the locals of anything being there.

' i mean i've got nothing to lose so whats the shame in just checking it out', Hongjoong said to himself.

So that day Hongjoong packed some of his belongings and left.......if only he know that this trip would lead to more than what he thought it would be........

________________________________________

Behind the scenes:

Hongjoong : ...........

Author: is something wrong hongjoong??

Hongjoong : I miss my members 😭😭😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave your review on the chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: 'Old Seeker's Cave'

'Old seeker's' Cave'

You would think the journey to the cave would be easy but alas it was not, though hongjoong had a high endurance rate, the terrain did the most damage all of the steep slopes and sharp rockes just made the journey harder than it should have been.

It took him approximately ten hours to reach the cave. When he arrived it was already late in the night so he decided the best option was to camp out for now and explore the cave in the morning. Setting down his things he laid out his sleeping mat and placed his bag to the top as a makeshift pillow. The spot he picked out to camp was pretty perfect in a sense that if tide came up he would not be washed away and his spot gave him a good cover from anyone as it was blocked by jagged limestone pillars. The interior of the cave by it self was beautiful it had a lagoon with emerald water which looked exactly to the jewel. The tall limestone pillars that touched the ceiling of the cave giving the cave a sense of grandeur.

Looking at the emerald water dance in the dimly light cave Hongjoong sighed and closes his eyes....

Crying......a newborns cry echoed in the raging wind.....the child was abandoned on the desolate beach...crying...screaming... 

BOOM!!!!

The sound of thunder startled Hongjoong awake, breathing heavily he took a hand and wiped the cold sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"What was that about......?", he questioned,

" Maybe it was just a bad dream..",he said as he turned around to face the limestone wall behind him.

He fidgeted around for a while before coming to the conclusion he couldn't sleep, Lighting his torch he stood up and walked around, since he couldn't sleep he might as well walk round and explore.

From the corner of his eyes hongjoong spotted something on the wall it was dimly light by the glow of his torch, turning around he walked closer to the wall till the whole was brightened by the light.

Words....foreign words..

These words decorated a small portion of the wall they were legible for the eyes to read but hongjoong could not figure out what they meant he had seen many of these writings before but they were mostly all in his dreams. Scratching his head he studied the words and attempted to say them......key word attempt.

"l...l....sar...rion...qi...fa...man?", hongjoong said in a questioning voice,

"Mal...di..gion..koon?",he said in the same questioning voice .

"What the Hell does that mean?!", he exclaimed.

Sighing he turned his back to the wall and slide down,

"Maybe this was a mistake....", hongjoong said and then he felt a snap like if something was broken.

Then realization hit him.

"Fuck....how could i be so stupid...Hongjoong you idiot you were under the spell of a voice user....", Hongjoong said to himself after feeling the broken connection, this was a both a blessing and curse since the connection was broken that mean that the user was dead but that also meant someone killed them.

' You should have realized it when you heard the voice', hongjoong said as he internally scolded himself.

He knew that traits of some magic user because of the some of the books he read over the years. 

'But why?.. who would go through that much trouble to find a voice user and why of all people use their voice to enchant me?', hongjoong asked himself. Walking back to his camp he lead down and tried to process what happen after a while he closed his eyes and then found himself drowning in a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to him the emerald water in the lagoon began to bubble and glow and then.....

BOOM!!!

A ship broke the surface of the water... a black ship with sail of black and red emerged from the water the size though small was still impressive the sheer beauty of the ship was breathtaking. Now it just lay in wait for its captain to wake.

Jostling about was a half awake hongjoong whose head ached from the position he slept in the night prior , opening his eyes he felt a presence behind him he knew the difference between the the presence of a person and a object but whatever was behind him gave out the presence of both, turning around slowly he was shocked to see a ship in the middle of the lagoon, rubbing his eyes again he blinked to see if it was real. It was.

Jumping to his feet took out his small pocket dagger while thinking of a plan of what to do if he came into contact with any of the occupants of the ship, so it came as a shock to him when a he silently scanned the deck and surrounding areas to see no one their, he made his way aboard the ship and still their wasn't anyone the ship itself was pretty bare too, like if it was robbed.

Scratching his head he asked to himself,

" Who in their right mind just abandons a ship?",

Walking around hongjoong climbed the stairs which lead to the upper deck where the wheel and captain quarters where located, standing infront of the wheel everything looked quit impressive to him, out of temptation he placed a hand on the wheel it just felt so right like if he had a connection with the ship he placed his other hand on the wheel and to his amazement the sails came down as if it was ready to sail clearly shocked he backed away from the wheel and the sails went back up.

confused , the shocked hongjoong went back to his camp to collect his stuff he went back on board the ship and placed his thing in a corner, going back down he went to check the surrounding areas to make sure that their were no crew,

But before he could make it out the cave, he was struck in the head which caused him to stumble and black out.

Slowly opening his eyes hongjoong tried to shake out the dizziness he was feeling when he regained his sense of composure he noted that he was in a kneeling position but that was all he could take note of before two voices began a conversation,

"Seems the brat was useful for something, idiot fell right into our plan", said the a man with a raspy voice,

"What do you mean", said another man with a hoarse voice,

"The captain tricked him, sent one of those voice users to enchant him so he could unlock the ship", the raspy voiced man replied,

"ohhhh i see but why him, and also didn't the captain kill that witch off a woman",asked the hoarse voice man,

" You dimwit didn't you know only water users could uncover and read spells because legend say their bound to the sea and that woman captain killed her already she tried to pull him under her spell and captain slit her throat." replied the man with the raspy voice.

Rage .....that's what hongjoong felt...he was enraged that someone used him...he felt rage that someone was killed for this gain....

He ripped the binder of his arm as he stood up, which startled the two men who were presumably guarding this shock gave hongjoong the time span he needed to use his speed and snap both of their necks.

"i guess that training did come in handy", he said to himself

The loud sound of the two bodies crashing to the ground must have alerted the rest of the crew as the sound of footsteps echoed closer to him until a group of men now stood in front of him none of which took the time to assess the situation as all came charging at once a sudden rush of power overcame hongjoong and then,

CRASH!!! 

A tidal wave had washed away the men from attacking him and impaled them on the sharp limestone pillars below the ship.

Shocked at what had just happened hongjoong took a moment to process what had happened, and then another set of boots ran up the stairs,

'This must be the captain', he said to himself quickly shacking the shock out of his body, surely enough the captain came up due tot e loud commotion on deck only to be meet with the enemy and not his crew.

As he looked at the captain he could see that he was a fairly old man he was tall but not quiet muscular, just like his crew he did not process the situation and came charging at hongjoong, but was sent flying when the ship's sail struck him sending him flying into the air and into the rocks below to join his crew.

With everything happening so fast hongjoong's poor brain could not keep up and he passed out.....

________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Author: you can't just go around wacking people with the props hongjoong, do you understand.

Hongjoong: but he asked what it does and I showed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave your review at the end of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Learning Control

Learning control

Opening his eyes he rubbed them and slowly blinked, he was meet with the baby blue sky which was dotted with black and white clouds, confused he stood up maybe a bit too fast as the blood rushing to his head made him stumble a bit, shaking out the feeling he took in his suroundings....he.....he.....he was out at sea.

Hongjoong p.o.v 

"WHAT THE HELL!!!", I screamed as I saw my suroundings spinning around I looked at the ship, it was he same one the from the lagoon no it was the one from the lagoon but what was it doing out at see.

'SHIT!!', I exclaimed internally, those other pirates where they here too, looking around I was surprised to see no one, confused tried to recall the memories of the the day before.

Blink....blink....blink...

" I.....I..I HAVE POWERS!!", I screamed to the wind but quickly scurried away from the ship's sail out of fear.

"You saved me", I said to ship while looking at the flag at the top of the mast. As if on que the flag turned form it position to the north to face east which was strange since their was no wind blowing.So i took that as a sing of the ship saying yes.

"So does that mean the encryption on the wall unlocked the ship and now i'm partly connected to you?", the flag continued to blow east.

'Hmmm so what now?',I asked myself,

"Aha!",

I ran to the side of the ship, since I knew what my power was let see what I can do.

But before I could have actually done anything I was sent flying into he water.

The water felt so natural like a hunger that had been fulfilled I opened my eyes, everything was so clear so beautiful....I could breathe...wait...I could breathe?....I could breathe!..

'So this must be part of my power', i said to myself,

I swam around a bit a bit until I broke to the surface to see where the ship was. The ship was just a few meters away from where I swam. I glared at the ship knowing fully well that the sails threw me off board.

Closing my eyes I tried to recreate the feeling I had when i made the tidal wave and then.....CRASH.... I was slammed into the side of the ship.

"Owwwwwww!!!", I exclaimed while rubbing my head,

'Maybe I need a little help in learning how to control my power', I said to myself.

Then a rope ladder came down right on my head.

"Owww!!",I exclaimed again while glaring at the ship for the second time, before climbing up the rope.

After jumping on deck I made my way over to my bag so I could go change out of my damped clothes, going below deck I carefully looked at it, the interior had afew designs carved in wood. As you came down from the stairs you were greeted with a huge wooden table with chairs surrounding it, to the right of this room was the kitchen and to left was the room were the crew would presumably sleep so pretty much the second deck was three rooms the first is the kitchen the second the table and the third the living quarters, continuing my adventure of the ship I took the next flight of steps to the third deck where food and weapons might most likely be stored,the last deck was where the crew could pretty much clean up and.....uh......yeah.

Going back up to the second deck I placed my bag on one of the four bunk beds. After changing into a loose white cotton shirt and black cotton pants I made my way back above deck to put my damp clothes to dry.

I then went to check out the captain's quarters it was a spacious room with a table l, desk and bed nothing fancy, walking outside I looked at the flag and asked, "So what now?",but the flag didn't respond.

I went below and got out a map, it showed the five seas as well as the islands occupying them. Studying the map carefully I guessed that we were a few hours sail from Saba. So our best choice was to go to another island to get rations and weapons. The closest island to Saba was the Port town of Drew, it would take a half a days sail to reach there so by judging the time of day it was if they stayed on course and without disruption the would reach around midnight.

Port Drew was a very merchant oriented Port many people came here to buy and sell it wasn't heavily patrolled by the military but their were still a few guard lingering about unlike for Saba where their weren't anyone the military. 

Hongjoong wasn't far from his destination it was only a couple more hours sail before they would arrive at the deok on the west of the island as to not cause any suspicion since the east port had more of the military patroll there. 

I looked up to the sky to see the stars and moon and then I looked down to the water as I leaned over the side of the ship, I admired the dance they performed on the surface of the water everything was so peaceful.

Well everything was peaceful,

I was alerted to the sound of whispers below the ship it came from both sides, hiding away I stayed in a spot which was concealed but open enough for me to see who was coming on board my ship.

Ravengers 

'Seriously do I have to deal with these now?', I whispered to myself.

Ravengers were rogue pirates who set sail at night and slaughtered unsuspecting crews and stole their ship, they were low life's all sailors hated.

Shaking my head I looked onas the ravengers landednon deck,

"What a beautiful ship she is", said one of the crewmen,

I watched on as the men searched the ship, one exclaimed,

"Oi the ship is bare, what's wrong with captain was he robbed before setting sail their isn't even a crew onboard this vessel!",

"Well their must be a captain find them and bring them to me", said a firm voice the voice of which might belong to the captain of these ravengers.

'What's the use in hiding anymore',I said to myself as I stepped out of the hiding spot and cautiously walking towards the crew.

Ducking away in a corner I counted the men there were nine in total including the captain who stood tall among the rest, i could tell be just looking at him he was stronger than by farrrr.

Sighing I knew I was outnumbered and definitely out powered by all of them, so what now looking at the flag atop the mast it continued to blow north.

'Maybe you could help me?', I asked in my mind and the flag turned east so that was a yes, now it was just to think of a plan.

Hongjoong p.o.v 

Knowing well the ship would help me, I needed to think of a plan of action to take on these ravengers.

After a few minutes of thinking I formulated a rough plan of action, it was a given that the ship was empty which meant the deck only had a couple piles of rope their was no way hongjoong would be able to hide anywhere since all nine men were spread out on the deck with the captain in the center.

This was truly going to be difficult.

Looking at the flag I asked,

"Could you take take out the two closest to the mast please", the flag turned east, as soon as it turned east the two people closest to the sails were sent flying out of the boat, hongjoong attacked the one whom was closest to him, this alerted the rest, five came charging at him, the sails took out two while hongjoong used his skills to knock out the rest.

All that was left standing was him and the captain whom just stood and watched as hongjoong take out his crew, his face was unimpressed, he just stood their as if he wasn't intimate by him, raising his eyebrow he laughed....

He continued to laugh for a bit until he just stopped, it was so abrupt it scared hongjoong a bit, looking at hongjoong dead in the eye he lifted his hand and,

SWOSH!! 

Hongjoong was sent flying into the railing of the ship, another attack came and he was sent flying over the railing, landing into the dancing sea.

Hongjoong let the water engulf him allowing his weight to drag him down....

After a while he opened his eyes he was still below the water just floating aimlessly he was at a loss for what to do what could he do he was out powered by this man.

Blinking at the dancing moonlight underwater he thought,

Am I really letting him take my ship?

Am I letting him and his crew of savages take my ship?

Are you that useless?

Then it was that feeling again the feeling of power surging through him he felt it that it was stronger and even more violent than last time,

Without warning he was shot right back out of the water and like a wave crashed right into the deck of his ship, the rouge captain a bit taken a back by his enemies return, but he quickly shook that feeling and proceeded to attack but all his attackes were countered by hongjoong who created a barrier of water, seeing the defense he increased the power of his attacks, knowing fully well he could not keep this up much longer hongjoong imprisoned in water before he was able to make another attack.

With one hand in the air keeping the prison intact he slowly formed his hand into a fist, this caused the pressure in the water to increase, causing the captain to crumple like a bag.

Shocked at what he had done hongjoong castes the water prison far away, as well as the crew members who were still passed out on the ship.

Shaking out the shock I double check to make sure their wasn't any remaining members of the crew, returning to the wheel he glanced at the flag and then back to his hands. This wasn't the first time I had killed but it was the first time I felt so powerful while doing it, this confused me but I shook that though out of my mind.

Looking at the map I was still on course but would at the docks at sunrise instead of the intended time.

Sighing, I looked at the flag and asked,

"Have you ever regret anything before?", the flag stopped blowing.

took that as a sign that the ship couldn't respond, with a small smile I looked at the flag and said,

"Maybe I need another human being this ship, maybe I should start finding a crew after I stick up supplies",

The flag turned east.

_________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Hongjoong: *ugly crying* how dare you ignore me after everything we've been through.

The ship:........

The random person: why does this shit gotta be so weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: A new friend at Port Drew

A new friend a port drew

Author p.o.v 

Their arrival at port drew went quiet smoothly, they arrived at the crack of dawn, after a sleepless night hongjoong was drained of any energy he might have had, he took a quick look around and let out a releived sigh, their was no one here so he was safe for now.

Hongjoong p.o.v

I walked to the second deck and plopped down on the bare wooden bed, it was uncomfortable but at least it was something. I shut my eyes and dozed off........

Author p.o.v

Location: In the main square of port drew, East port.

The tall boy made his way past all the strangers around him, his cotton pink hair bouncing along with his every step. He turned and entered a lonely ally, he looked around before entering the door.

He entered silently as to not wake the frail woman sleeping on the bed, slowly he crept to her until he sat down on a chair beside her, holding her hand he took a deep breath and let his power flow onto her, his power of healing was strong enough till now to keep her at least somewhat alive.

Yunho looked at his mother, he knew she didn't have much longer, he knew he couldn't save her..........

Hongjoong p.o.v 

Location: West port(docks)

I awoke to the sound of the waves crashing against the ship and the soft knocking of the ship, rubbing my eyes I slowly got up and picked up my bag and coat.

I placed the hood on my head as I finished fix the bag around my waist. Coming down the ship I looked at the map, it would be a five mile walk to the east port. So I made a decision I would go to the east port look around for a bit then come back to the west port for supplies, with my goal set I set off to the east port.

A few hours later.

"I hate walking!", I exclaimed as I neared the town, couldn't these people have a boat to take you from one port to another, hmph, my poor legs hurt.

Walking a few more minutes I stopped at the fountain located in the middle of the town square and sat down on the ledge. 

"Finally!", I exclaimed as I let my poor legs rest.

Looking around I noted the varity of shops here, their were some selling silk and jewelry, some selling overpriced food and fruits and ofcourse people doing under the table deals in broad daylight.

Sighing I got up and took off my hood, walking towards a notice board to read what was written on it,

"An execution.......why would they have one in the middle of the day?", i asked and strangely someone replied,

"Simple he was accused of stealing from a famous silk ship that docked in port", said a male voice, I turned to face the person that was speaking but was met with a chest,

"........why are you so tall?",I asked while looking up at the pink haired boy who answered me,

"Wha......?", he said confused to my question, it seems that he didn't relize the height difference yet,

"Nevermind......wait......how do you know that?", I said and he replied,

"Everyone knows because it happened yesterday........ I'm guessing your not from here",

"I just came today", I answered.

"Ohhhhh I see well let me introduce myself I'm Yunho nice to meet you", Yunho said while extending his hand.

"I'm Hongjoong nice to meet you too", I said while shaking his hand.

"So what bring you here, if you dont mind me asking", Yunho asked in a wanting to get to know you type of way, me being me of course wondered why this pink puppy of a boy was making friends with a stranger,but hey if he wants to make friends whats the harm,

"I'm here to get supplies",I replied while looking at the bag in his hands, "Oh I see, well i have to go get some medicine if you want you can tag along so you can get to know the place more I won't mind",Yunho said, "Sure I guess I could tag along ", I said.

After a while of walking we got to know each other more, Yunho was an apprentice at a local doctor's office, but the medinic was for his mother who was I'll, he told me all about what he does....more like ranted....but it seemed like he was just waiting for someone to come along so he could talk to them. I definitely didn't mind after being alone for so long I pretty much related to his sense of loneliness.

Walking down an alley we stopped at a door he looked around before opening it, and hurrying me inside. "What was that for?", I asked but he shushed me, walking to a bed which had a frail woman laying on it, her hands were bony, her cheeks and eyes were hollow but she was still breathing, I looked at Yunho and then a sad look set upon my face....this must be his mother.

Yunho sat on the chair beside the bed and held his mother's hand, I watched as the green glow from his hands dimly illuminated his mother's body, 'I see he must be a healer',I said to myself, This kind of shocked me but I didn't let that show. After a while the light disappeared and Yunho leaned back clearly exhausted. "Sorry if I startled you, you don't have a problem with magic users do you?", he asked in a wary tone, With a little smile on my face I said, "No I don't have a problem with my kind", his face switched from worried to relieve in seconds, he let out a relaxed sigh and said, "Thank god, your first person I meet who has powers", I looked at him and asked, "Is that why we were so careful while walking here?",he looked at me in shock, "You picked up on that huh.....sorry it's just they started a law that will execute any magic users found, it's been in place since last month so I've been discrete with everything I do as to not draw attention..cause tou never know who watching",he said in a hushed tone.

I wondered..why would they be killing magic users...but I shaked that out of my mind that was a worry for a next time.

I looked at him and then his mother she didn't have long and I knew he knows that, pulling him away from her I asked while looking at his mother, "Why?",he looked down, "She's not going to make it even with your powers, don't let her suffer like this",he raises his head tears welling up and then......a hug.

Shock that was what I felt, the last I was ever hugged was when I was a child, it felt so nostalgic. I patted his hair as he cried he knew.....he just didn't want her to leave he didn't want to be alone. What surprised me was when she turned her head to face us her eyelids cracked open a bit as she gave me a small smile. I knew what she wanted it didn't need to be spoken, Yunho was still young he still needed a family, I held him closer as she turned her head and took her last breath a faint smile falling upon her cracked lips, it was as if she was just waiting for this moment the moment until she knew her son was with someone safe.

I let him have his final moments with her before we went to bury her, I knew a good spot from where I came walking. It was right on a hill that overlooked the town. I told him to pack some of the things he needed he seemed skeptical at first but I insured him would look after him from now on, after he loaded his stuff in his bags, we placed her wrapped corpse on a cart and set of to the burial site.

Picking some wild flowers we placed them around her grave, Yunho stood their and looked at his mother's grave, then looked at the sunset. He wiped his tears and came towards me he hugged me again and whispered a low 'thank you' I patted his back and he walked off. Looking at the grave I said, "Rest in peace, I'll keep him safe don't worry".

Location: West docks.

He looked around in awe, he looked at me with wide eyes, "Your a pirate?",he asked in disbelief, I laughed a bit at his antics he looked like a shocked puppy. "I guess...but the ship lacks alot if you compare it with a real pirate's ship, plus I have to get some supplies since there isn't any",I said,he turned to me and followed me as I walked down to the second deck and showed him around, "So tomorrow your going to the west port for supplies right?",Yunho asked, I looked at him and replied, "Yeah, I might leave a bit early in the morning sky if you want to come you'll have to wake up early",he shook his head and said, "No thanks I'll sleep in".

Yunho fell asleep fast, I turned to him as he was sleeping I the dunk opposite to mine, he went through so much in one day, I feel sorry for him, turning back around i closed my eyes.

_________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Author: are you happy now ?

Hongjoong: *nodding head profusely *

Author to yunho: he is your problem now 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave a review in the comments.


	6. Chapter 5: Apple Breaker

Apple breaker

Author p.o.v 

The morning wind blew cold, its fog clouding the nearby surroundings, hongjoong awoke at the crack of dawn, a usual time for him he turned around and got up, he looked at his sleeping crew mate and gave a faint smile.

Making his way to the deck after collecting his bag and cloak, he left the ship and made his way toward the west port.

Upon his arrival he noted how familiar most of the buildings looked to those on Saba, looking around he spotted some fresh produce to buy.

Hongjoong p.o.v 

I looked at the selection of fruits in front of me their where around ten different types of fruits here but I settled with the fruits I knew and bought a sack of apples and oranges. Turning around I walked away to see where I could buy some bread and meat and maybe a couple of drinks for the ship, yunho might be hungry cause I know I am.

This port was pretty desolate, maybe because most trade was done in the east, but their were a few pubs and vendors dotted here and there. I walked a little further down the street after collecting the food.

Thats where I saw a boys' body laying face down on a cart, I made my way closer to the body to see if the boy was still alive, flipping him over I could see that that he was still breathing, his face was pale and his body was shivering cold.

'He must be sick ',I said to myself,

Taking of my coat I placed it on him and placed the sacks with food on the cart, we then set of to the ship, thank god the track was flat because their was no way I could pull this cart up a hill.

Looking at the boy I hurried my pace to the ship.

Upon arrival Yunho was already awake he must have heard the squeaking of the cart, he came down and helped me push the cart up the plank, not without eyeing the boy warily.

After that was done I asked, "Do you think you can help him he seems sick", without hesitation yunho tried to pick him up but ended up half dragging the poor boy down to the sleeping quarters I followed soon after I caught my breathe.

As I came down I could already see the faint glow coming from the room, entering the room I sat beside the boy and looked at the him, he was quite fit for such a young age.....why would someone just dump him like that.

Yunho's light faded as he leaned back taking a long breathe, after he said, "Give him a few hours and he'll wake up, poor thing he was freezing.... by the way how did you find him?", I replied, "Let's go up on deck and talk so we won't disturb patient",he nodded and followed me. 

Jumping up on the cart I tossed him a an apple which he happily took a bit off, I started, "After I finished collecting some food I decided to just walk to end of the town and that's where I saw him on the cart shivering, so I brought him back", Yunho looked at me took a bit of his apple and said, "You got a soft heart you know that", then started laughing. I stared at him with a resting bitch face.

We conversed for a couple more hours before putting way the food i bought which I did alone, because I knew fully well yunho was going to eat all the apples.

After I was finished packing away, I went to go check on the boy who to my surprise was sitting upright holding his head. I knocked on the wooden door frame, he turned to me and looked at me with his doe eyes, I internally cooed at his cuteness. "Does your head hurt?",I asked in a warm tone as to not scare him, he shakes his head. "Why dont we go above deck so you can thank your doctor",I said, he nodded and followed me on deck to see Yunho tangled in rope. I laughed at the seen the boy let out a chuckle, I unraveled him from his mess and asked, "How?",he replied, "I really don't know, one minute I was kicking it next minute I'm spaghetti ", "Why did you kick it?", I asked confused, "Cause it tripped me", he said with a pout before turning his head to meet the boy, with a smile he went to him and asked how he was feeling, the boy shyly replied, he must be confused as to why he was here.

Yunho lead him to the cart which was now in the middle of the deck and told him to sit, while I threw an apple at him which he caught. Yunho had already started to bombard the boy with questions which he delightedly answered, we learned that his name was Jongho and he was only 17, he said he couldn't remember how he ended up where I found him, he then came up to me and said, "Thank you for saving me, but what's your names", I answered him, "I'm Hongjoong and that's Yunho ", he smiled and then said thank you to both of us.

I could see yunho eyeing the boys apple which he hasn't eaten, yet rolling my eyes I playfully said,"Yunho stop oogling his apple", Yunho looked at me with a frown and said, "You hide all",I replied, "I know I hide them from you", Jongho laughed at Yunho's antics and

Crack

He broke the apple in half we both looked at him with our eyes wide. He gave half to a wide eyes yunho and sat down back on the cart and ate the other half. Yunho looked at the apple half like it was precious jem.

"I'm guessing you guys have powers right?", he said as he chewed. We both nodded.

We sat like this for a while and talked and then Yunho asked, "Welll.... since you don't have anywhere to go .....why dont you stay with us?", I nodded in agreement, Jongho then asked in questioning tone, "I can stay?",I replied, "If you want to sure... the more the merrier", he smiled and replied, "Then I'll stay what's the harm in joining your crew", and continued to laugh at Yunho's jokes.

They both went to bed early by Yunho's recommendation since Jongho just recovered, I stayed on the deck for a while just taking in everything that has happened so far, Sighing I looked at the flag and said, "I guess our crew is growing huh", the flag turned east. "By the way why did you trip yunho?", the flag stopped blowing. Shaking my heading I looked back at the dancing sea.

_________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Yunho: stop breaking all the apples Jongho.

Jongho: but but.... he looks so cute when he sees me break one.

Yunho and Jongho both look at hongjoong who was in a corner admiring the broken apple.

Yunho and Jongho : *cute*

We all simp for Joongie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6: Mingi?

Mingi? 

Author p.o.v 

Their arrival at Carabo went smoothly, as in no one tried to kill us smoothly, as we reached port the only sounds we heard were that of a overjoyed Yunho, who was glad we finally made port. He had a hard time adapting to the constantly ever moving sea, while Jongho on the other hand had zero difficulties adapting.

Hongjoong p.o.v 

Reading to set off to explore Carobo port I asked, "Who wants too come?", Yunho's hand shot up faster than a bullet. Jongho just shrugged and said, "I'll stay and guard the ship", I nodded in response and we left.

"O land how I have missed de!", Yunho exclaimed as walked around the town, I rolled my eyes to his antics as we made our way to a field. Stopping for a bit I took in the beautiful flower the field had they were gorgeous with colors ranging from black to pink.

Looking at Yunho who was admiring the flowers as well I felt a strong grip on my left arm, spinning around I harshly pulled off the persons hand and backed away until I felt Yunho's shoulder, the hooded figure retracted his hand, "Who are you!?", I shouted in angered tone, which spooked yunho as he has never heard me shout.

The hooded figure slowly pulled his hood away to reveal his face, he features were sharp his eyes especially, he was tall height the same height as yunho, his short brown hair dancing in the gentle breeze.

"Mingi......?", I asked in a wary tone, the figure answered, "Hongjoong you finally escaped", my eyes widened in shock, "No.....no...you...you went overboard you died...you died..h-how?", I stammered out in shock.

Mingi was one of the soliders I trained with durning my time in the academy he was the only you would actually help me it was a give and take situation I help him he help me. But during a Watergate training Mingi started to rebel and was sent over the gate into a raging tempest. That was the day I had made up my mind that I would leave that place.

"How.....well I myself aint sure how but after being thrown over I woke up here", mingi said as he scratched the back of his head. I ran to him and hugged him then impact caused us to sink to our knees....I just let out my emotions I missed him. Taking his face in my hands I could see he was crying too wiping the tears I hugged him and let him cry on my shoulder.

After our crying session, I looked over to yunho who was standing their watching us awkwardly walking over to us he said, "Soooo....since you two reunited we should probably go back to looking for what we came for", looking at yunho I nodded, "Yunho this is Mingi, Mingi this is Yunho", they shook each other's hand. "What are you guys looking for", Mingi asked, "weapons",yunho answered nonchalantly, 'Yunho seems a bit wary of Mingi', I said to myself, Yunho had decided to walk right next to me and let Mingi walk to his right.

Making our way towards a shop I stood and talked to the vendor, while I let Mingi and Yunho have their own little conversation. Well that 'little' conversation turned into a full blown argument. Which brings us to where we are right now on the ship with a tangled Jongho, a fuming Yunho and a knocked out Mingi.

It had turned out that Yunho was much to cautious of Mingi and began bombarding him with questions which lead to them fighting and well where we are now, in Jongho's case I really didn't get time to ask.

Looking at the sprawled out Mingi, I turned to go unravel Jongho who was looking at Mingi as if he was a foriegn creature. After untangling him I told him to explain to me later how he got in that predicament and then told him to wake Mingi.

Taking a stick that was randomly laying on deck, he stooped next to Mingi and began poking him with the stick. Turning to the still fuming Yunho who was know pouting I asked, "Why....did you think it was good idea to pick a fight with each other?", he turned to me with his puppy eyes and pout and began, "....well...I...I dont know dont you think this was to sudden I mean sure he's your friend but what if he brings trouble....or worse what if he hurts you...then what are you just gonna leave me and Jongie...I was just being cautious.....but I'm not sorry for knocking him out..", he finished with a huff, I sighed, "I'm sorry Yunho i should have said something to you first before......but I...I...I promised I wouldn't leave you what makes you think I'll break that....I know Mingi may still be a bit of a stranger but I'm sure he means well...just give him a chance..", I said.

Yunho looked down at me eyes still filled with worry and said, "If he dares hurt you or anyone aboard this ship I will personally put him in his grave", giving him a small smile I walked over to see if Jongho had made any progress in wake Mingi who was wide awake but didn't get up, he just laid their and let Jongho poke all over.

Lending a hand to him I pulled him up to his feet, "You good?", i asked, he nodded but hide behind me when Yunho approached.

"We still need to go get weapons", yunho reminded me. Right ....shit I forgot about that...

"Mingi do you know where their are any good blacksmiths here?", I asked Mingi he replied, "Yeah I know one I can take you their if you want", I nodded and said, "Then let's go so we can come back before sunset", the three of us set out again leaving behind Jongho who said to bring him back a snack. 

After a while of walking we turned into an alley way, which is where we meet him a figure dressed in pure black from head to toe, he bounced of the wall he was leaning on and came at us with speed we could hardly register the attack as well as the new found fog that had rolled in, I could hear the shouts of Mingi and Yunho but everything became disoriented my vision began to swirl and the voices were gone everything became black.

One's p.o.v 

After the fog cleared Mingi and Yunho were back to back quickly Yunho began looking around for his tiny brother that was no where to be found......

________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Yunho and Mingi: 😈👿💀☠👹🔪🔪🔪

Jongho and hongjoong: *backing away slowly to avoid blood splatter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Hongjoong + Two Surprises

Finding hongjoong + two surprises

Author's p.o.v 

You would think Yunho was a soft spoken boy by how he acts but ofcourse that wasn't the case, now he was cussing up a storm, it ranged from cursing himself to cursing Mingi to cursing everything in general.

Yunho's p.o.v

"Where could he possibly fucking be...that man couldn't have run off far with with him..for fucks sake Mingi stop standing their and help me find Hongjoong!", yunho shouted as he ran around searching for hongjoong.

Mingi on the otherhand was in to much shock to move, he was so happy to finally find hongjoong and now someone came and took him away again. His blood boiled, with a running start he lunged onto a barrel that was sitting next the wall using his upper body strength he jumped and latched onto the window still located above the barrel climbing onto the window still he jumped again now grabbing the roof and pulled himself up until he was now on the roof of the building. Yunho didn't care what Mingi was doing as long as he helped find hongjoong, looking at Mingi he shouted, "DO YOU SEE THEM?!", Mingi shouted back, "NO, HEAD EAST I'LL CHECK WEST REPORT BACK HERE IN 3 HOURS!", nodding my head I sprinted in the eastern direction after coming out of the other end of the alley way. 'God, Hongjoong I hope you safe', I said to myself.

Hongjoong p.o.v.

Everything hurts......

Opening my eyes slowly I waited for my vision to focus, I was meet with the ceiling of a cave. Sitting up slowly I looked around to see if my capturer was here, they weren't, standing up I looked out the cave to see the blue sea its waves crashing softly along the shore. Turning around I check out the cave I was in, I was taken aback with the amount of colorful jems on the wall, but I was not tempted to touch any, reason being these are soul stones and as the name might have it these stones actually suck the soul out of anyone who touches them, one by itself cannot do any harm but if they were in clusters like here in the cave they can surely kill someone.

The sound of boots against to cold floor made me turn around, the figure in black stood their but this time with his hat off showing their brown hair, he was taller than me and looked way buffer than me. Taking a step back I put my hand in a battle ready position, since there was water nearby I guessed that I had a advantage against this person.

"Tsk...look at you so weak looking what do these people see in you....waste of my time", the person said in a spiteful tone. Looking at him I rose my eyebrow in confusion while continuing to back away. Seeing me back away he took this opportunity to use his power and within a second I was pinned to the wall his hand to my throat squeezing it tightly making it harder for me to breathe.

He was amused by my suffering, in his eyes you can clearly see it, he is a man who takes pleasure in bringing pain.

Mustering my strength together I pushed him away and a deep breathe, his deep chuckles could be heard. Looking at him I made quick plan since I knew his power was speed, I fully well I could take him head on, but if I kept playing his game I may find an opening where I can use my power. All I needed was to get in the water. Without a second to register his sudden movements I was body slammed I to the wall head first, I felt the blood trickling from my lip but ignored it. Quickly turning to face him I could see he was taking a deep breathe, that's my opening everytime he attacks he needs to wait until he has enough energy for a next attack.

Taking my chance I charged at him, he noticed the sudden attack and attacked as well this time not as powerful as before but with enough force to toss me into the water.

The feeling of power was coursing through my vein, my wounds and bruises and healed. I swam to the surface to see where he was and he was their staring right into the water looking for me, with swift movements i shot up the surface and pulled him under the water by his neck...now I had the advantage.

Circling him he was aware off his current situation and following my every movement. With a movement of my hand I sent a shock blast to his abdomen which stunned him for a bit before he lunged to attack my scratching me on the cheek with his nails. Moving my hands upwards I lunged him out of the water and straight into the clusters of soul stones, coming to the surface I saw it, the shimmering of all the stones as they sucked the life out of him, his screams of pain echoing throughout the cave as the last of the jems shimmered and all was left now was a pile of clothes covered in dust and dried bones......

Yunho p.o.v.

"Where the hell could he be?", I said as I looked around, the streets where empty not a single soul in sight, in the far distance I could hear it screams of pain and cries of agony, running toward the commotion, the sight I was meet with made me want to cry, laying on the ground were two bloodied and bruised boys, one was hovering over the other crying and screaming for him to wake up, that's when he heard me his eyes filled with rage as he looked at me he took a protective stance over his friends body as I slowly approached.

Looking down at him I could see the tears forming, with a soft voice I asked, "Can I take a look at him?", gesturing to his friend on the ground, "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you", I said reassuringly, his shoulders dropped in relief and he moved to the side. Stooping down to the boy on the ground I took his wrist a d felt for a pulse, I sighed in relief when I felt one but it was faint. Turning to the other boy I said, "We need to take him somewhere so I can treat his wound properly", the other boy looked skeptical but nodded his head in agreement. Lifting the boy on the ground and placing him on my back, we ran back to spot where I was supposed to meet Mingi.

When we reached the stop I could already see a frantic looking Mingi, his eyes widen as I approached, "We need to go to ship now!", I shouted at him as I ran past him, "A SHIP !!!?", he exclaimed in confusion and I stopped and said, "Yes a ship now hurry up!", I picked up back my pace as i saw the boys friends running ahead of me.

As I reached the ship I shouted for Jongho to come out, he came running out tripping in the process, tossing him a bag I shouted, "Go see what stores are open and buy what medicine and materials you can quickly!", he nodded and ran off, I could hear Mingi now arriving onboard the ship as I laid the boy on my back on top of a bed and dragged a chair across, Mingi came tumbling down the stairs as I sat down looking at him I said, "When Jongho returns with the medicines help bandage him up", I said pointing to the little one beside me panting. Mingi took him out of the room and closed the door, taking a deep breathe I concentrated on healing the boy now in front of me.

Mingi p.o.v.

Looking at the bruised boy beside me I asked, "What's your name?",he looked up at me and said, "My name is Yeosang....and my brother's name is Wooyoung", his brother was the one Yunho was healing.

Jongho came back in a hurry and placed all the medical stuff he bought in my arms before running off again, 'I wonder why he left in a rush', I said to myself. Turning to Yeosang I told him sir as in kneeled down beside him and opened the medicine and bandage and began to clean and dress his wounds.

Jongho p.o.v

Joongie hyung.....

When Yunho came back to ship with wounded boy on his back and gave me the money I rush to any open store and bought all the medical products they had, on my way running back I spotted a familiar shade of dark blue hair laying unconscious on the shore line, so I ran and gave Mingi the supplies and run back to get hyungie.

When I reached I immediately fell to my knees and check his heartbeat, I letting out a sigh of relief when I felt his strong pulse. Picking him up carefully I made my way back to the ship.

Hongjoong p.o.v

I slowly came to my senses, I could feel a heavy presence on my tummy. Slowly opening my eyes I looked down to see a mop of pink hair which lay on my stomach move to face me Yunho looked at me eyes brimming with tears and hugged me, "Hongjoong I thought we lost you forever", the distraught Yunho said while I patted his hair, the peace didn't last as thundering footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and busting in the room with force the two thundering boys shouted in worry, " Is he awake?!", "Well if wasn't he sure would be with the way you two thundered into the room", Yunho said with a sarcastic tone, the two boys looked down in embarrassment. Yunho turned to me and asked, "Do you remember what happened?",I nodded my head, "Who kidnapped you, What did thay want...?",Yunho started bombarding me with questions, I patted his head and said, "Let me explain everything later okay.....because it seems we have two little guests peeping in", looking at the two boys who hide behind the door.

Slowly they made their way into the room and stood beside Mingi, Mingi slightly nudged them a d told them to introduce themselves, the taller came forward and spoke, "I'm Yeosang and this is my brother Wooyoung, Yunho saved him",I nodded my head and introduced myself, "I'm Hongjoong pleasure to meet you", they both looked so young and cute. "I found them while looking for you, they both were badly bruised so I brought them back here", Yunho said, "Yeah and when I went to buy medicine, I saw you and brought you back", said Jongho. I thanked them both.

Turning to the two boys I asked, "Who did that to you?", I could see them both visibly tense, then the smaller spoke, "The man in black he did it, he pretty much rules the whole town along with the crew he works for..".

He..ruled..the..town.....

Well now we're in deep shit....

"That's the same person who kidnapped you", said Yunho, "Well I dont think you need to worry about that one in particular....", I said, "Why?", Mingi asked, "Well I kinda killed him..", I said, everyone's eyes widen, "You-u killed him?", Yeosang asked, I nodded.

He came beside the bedside kneeled and hugged me, I wasn't expecting that, Wooyoung came and did the same, "Thank you, thank you so much...for killing our parents killer", Yeosang said, "Yeosang, how many of that crew is there", Mingi asked, "Theirs 8 but since you killed one theirs 7 now, their is only one here in the village right now the rest left a week ago, set to return back in 8 days",Yeosang said.

"That gives us two days to get some sort of supplies and leave",I said, looking at the two boys I asked, "Would you like to join us, I assume you have no way to go and it will be dangerous for you here so why not join us?", Yeosang looked at his brother who gave him a nod. "We'd like to stay please", Yeosang said, "Welcome to the the crew",Yunho said.

I looked at Mingi whose head was down, I turned to Yunho and whispered, "Yunho...about Mingi...", Yunho looked at me then at Mingi. "Mingi it's best you stay with us you might be safer here than on your own", yunho said which took me by surprise. Mingi looked up in shock, I nodded along with Yunho's words. Mingi nodded and said, " I'd like to stay please",I got up and hugged Mingi, "Don't worry you won't be alone anymore",I said, while hugging him.

Nightfall came after a few hours of chatting with everyone, we all got to know each other, everyone retired to the sleeping quarters while I stay on the top deck.

I was worried.....I was worried put my brothers in danger.....worried that this new found enemy might hurt them.

But I won't let that happen I won't let anyone hurt them.....

_______________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Yeosang and Jongho: *just talking about something randomly will drinking some water like if its wine*

Wooyoung : is that what people call flirting ?

Yunho : no honey that's called pretend, Flirting is wanting to kill someone but also not wanting bruise their pretty face.

Mingi: *runs behind hongjoong *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 8: Little Fox

Little fox

Author p.o.v 

Our stay in the Port lasted one day after collecting supplies we left immediately. The seas where calm and the wind blew slowly, aboard the ship everyone was either cleaning and packing away items or just laying down like a dead fish.

Yunho and Hongjoong were packing away items while Mingi lay on his side on the first deck watching Yeosang, Wooyoung and Jongho train together, Hongjoong thought it would be a good decision to have everyone learn self defense just incase of an attack. But right now it just consisted of Yeosang and Wooyoung tring to bring down Jonho. Mingi wore a a fond smile on his face as he watch them tackle Jongho to the floor, remembering the times when he and hongjoong were in the academy and everyone would undermine Hongjoong's strength because of his height but Hongjoong would always show them that they should never underestimate him.

He recalls the time where a gang of seniors had ganged up on him and hongjoong so happened to be passing by, Hongjoong beat the shit out of them but was harshly punished by the corporal for unruly behavior. Ever since that day they started helping each other until the day Mingi was thrown of the gate.

Mingi was called out of his thoughts when he heard crying which came from Wooyoung, it seemed that by accident Jongho had stepped on his finger which was now red and swollen. Hongjoong came up running on deck as soon as he heard the cry and shouted, "What happened!?", Mingi answered him, "Wooyoung got his finger hurt", while pointing to the sniffling Wooyoung, Hongjoong shook his head and told Yeosang to carry him to Yunho.

Coming up beside Mingi hongjoong sat down and rested his head on Mingi's shoulder, Jongho sat on the floor looking at the the two as if he wanted to ask something. Hongjoong says with his eyes closed, "If you have something to ask it", Jongho nodded his head and said, "Who did you guys escape the militray camp, when I was in the village I heard from some of the people in the pub that they killed anyone that left ?", Hongjoong now sitting upright said, "They what?", Jongho repeated what he said, "They kill all escapees so that no one knows what truly goes on in their that what I heard ", Hongjoong's face contorted with displeasure before he sighed, "I dont know if they throughly kill escapees but I know once you leave your considered a criminal.......I escaped with proper calculations of the night guards routines as well as planning where to go when I left....", Hongjoong said, "I escaped when I was pushed off the gate I washed up on shore and layed low ", Mingi said. Jongho eyes widen with curiosity and admiration upon hearing the stories of how they escaped.

Yunho came back up with a fully healed and happy Wooyoung, who came skipping merrily and plopped down next to Jongho. Yunho came and sat next to Mingi and Yeosang sat to the side of Jongho.

"So where do we go now, I mean Port SM is closest but we wouldn't want to be integrated by the 23 guards that patroll that Port, we could go to Stray island but that's a two day sail, the only option left is Paradise...", Yeosang said hongjoong was impressed by the boys knowledge of the islands.

" The best option would be Paradise we can reach there by midnight if the winds in our favour", said Hongjoong.

Wooyoung got up abruptly from leaning on Jongho ans walked to the side of the ship, Yeosang soon following along with the rest of us to see what Wooyoung was doing he turned his head to side as if listening to something, "Mingi hyungie do you see it ?", Wooyoung said while pointing forward, Mingi focused his eyes on what Wooyoung was pointing at and his eyes widen with shook, "Hongjoong.......a ship..its..its completely destroyed ", Minhi said, going to the wheel I turned the ship the to sail in the direction of what Wooyoung and Mingi was facing.

The site we were meet with was that off great destruction two ships where completely decimate pieces of wood and debris cover the surface of the water along with the deep tint of the blood.

Wooyoung moved to the from one side of the ship to another as if looking for something, and then, "There in that crate theirs something in their I hear it crying!", Wooyoung shouted I ran to his side and looked a the created it was already sinking fast, with a swift movement of my hand I brought the crate onto the deck, Wooyoung moved carefully next to the crate everyone gathered around as soon as the crate landed on deck and where a bit startled when they heard the cries coming from the crate.

When Wooyoung opened the crate, the wails stopped and died down to something just shy of a whimper. Everyone peered inside to see a what it was. It was a boy curled up in a ball his hand covering his mouth as he peeked at us through the sleeve of his shirt eyes brimming with tears.

Wooyoung looked at the boy and smiled, "Come out now so we can be friends!", he said while extending and arming the crate. The boy looked at Wooyoung's hand skeptically before taking it in his own, with a strong pull Wooyoung pulled the boy to his feet and hugged his, "There see not so bad", he said while the boys hugged him tightly.

Yunho inspected him for any wounds which surprisingly he didn't have any off. Pulling back from Wooyoumgs hug the boys looked at all of us before hiding behind Wooyung, Woo laughed at the boys shyness and said, "They weren't hurt you their my brothers ", the boy peeked out and walked to side of Wooyoung, Hongjoong spoke first so to easy the tense air, "Hi the names Hongjoong what yours ?", the boy said, "Mm names san", "Its nice to meet you San I'm Yunho ", Yunho said in a merry tone. " I'm Mingi ", "Hi I'm Jongho ", "Names Yeosang ", Everyone introduced themselves to the boy and he came and hugged them each as they introduced themselves probably just wanting to get a sense of how everyone felt. 'What a friendly little fox ', hongjoong said to himself as he saw the boy hugging Yeosang, his eyes where strikingly similar to that of a fox's and his face was already getting sharp features this boy would be undeniably beautiful when he is older as a matter of fact everyone on board was undeniably good looking even at tsuch a young age.

"San do you remember what happened here ", hongjoong said as sat down with the rest of them on the ground. San nodded his head, " A ship attacked us while we where giving some products to a partner trade ship and....and it killed them all of them all the crews after they where finish destroying and stealing from the ship, I hid away in the crate but I could still hear them laughing about how they killed everyone...", San said while trying not to cry.

"Did you get a look at the flag on the ship?", Hongjoong asked, "They Flag was was black with a bunch of inscriptions on it like wiggly lines and stuff ", San said.

Sovereignent..............

________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Everyone going back to sleep

Wooyoung: san where are you going??

San : in the barrel

Wooyoung: why??

San : its comfortable wanna join?

Wooyoung: of course 

Next morning 

Yeosang: * panicking * where is Wooyoung?!?!?

Mingi : be quiet... look *pointing inside the barrel*

Inside the barrel lay Wooyoung who was wrapped around San who was in his fox form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 9: Revenge for the fallen crew and the assassin who did it.

Revenge for the fallen crew and assassin who did it. 

Author p.o.v 

The morning sun rose with its gentle grace blessing the land with soft light, the soft noise of crates moving and people chatting caused the black-haired male to look up and watch the noisy group pass in front of him, eavesdropping he could hear them flaunting their adventure to the woman draped on their arms, not like the woman paired them attention.

The black hair male leaned off the wall and hide next to carts and vendors as he followed the group.

That's when he bumped into someone, the boy was shorter than him by only by a few centimetres, his head sported a mop of dark blue hair his features were sharp, his eyes were big and looked like it could hold the night stars, he looked up at him and before he could say anything the black-haired boy left.

He could hear the complaints of the short when he left without apologizing.....he sounded cute.

Hongjoong p.o.v.

Huff......so rude...

"What a jerk who just bumps into someone without apologizing", Yunho said as he turned to see if the boy who bumped into me.

I sighed and just shook my head people like that were to be expected anyway what's the use.

"Look at this cloth I think we should buy it ", I said redirecting our attention to the array of cloth in front of us. "Yea....let's buy it and head back San must be hungry by now", Yunho said while taking out some money and paying the vendor.

But I still felt uneasy something about the person who bumped into me didn't sit right. "Hey Yunho you head back I gonna go do something...", I said as I walked off not waiting to hear Yunho's complaints. 

Walking through the crowd I could hear shouting and arguing a crowd was already forming ahead so I went to check it out, turns out a group of people had started a fight with someone and that someone just so happened to be the dude who bumped into me. 

'What the hell is he thinking', I said to myself as I saw him just standing there while the drunk group began taking swings at him all of which be dodged, by now the group was getting frustrated with all their attacks being dodged.

Pulling out their knives they started waving them at the male who kept dodging until someone through their dagger haphazardly and it landed at the side of my face. Eyeing the dagger I took it out of the wall and flung it back at its owner making the blade sink into his chest. Now their attention was focused on me, how great, I was getting bored anyway so why not finish things.

Coming out of the crowd and into the little space they had been brawling in earlier I said, "What a waste of time it is for me to come here and fight useless people like you", voice lased with arrogance. I could hear the deep chuckles coming from the black haired male who was standing to the right side of me. "Tsk...you wanna fight us please you look better off in those sleep houses...hhahhahahahah", a tall man said as he and the group bursted into laughter. I gritted my teeth as I was about to say something the male to side beat me too it, "Now..now dont say that to this sweet boy didnt you see your the ones that nearly hurts his pretty little face..", well now I just want t o punch them both in the face, turning to the male I glared at him before looking back at the group.

Cracking my neck, I looked at the male beside he looked like he got the point and placed his hand on the dagger on his belt, looking at the drunk person in front of me I said, "So what if I'm pretty I'm sure I can beat the hell out of you", after I said that I lunged at the man landing my fist right on his jaw, the black haired male also attacked taking out the the ones who charged at me while I beat the shit out of dude beneath me.

Then a shout came,

"The Military are coming!".

'Shit', I said as I turned to see the flashing white of the military uniform grabbing the black haired male I bolted.......

Pulling him along we ran a good distance into the forest after taking a turn into an alley off the main street, slowing down my pace. I took deep breaths as I tried to catch my breath.

Looking at the male i pulled along, "What's.. your...name?",I asked while taking deep breaths. 

"Seonghwa....Park Seonghwa", he said while taking a deep breathe,

'Seonghwa....', I said in my mind as I looked at the male, sweat trased his jawline his eyes sharp as he looked ahead to see if anyone followed us, his body was fit lean with a thin waist and broad shoulders. 'His name suits him', I said in my mind I not so subtlety checked him out.

"Hey, I told you my name what's yours?", seonghwa said, "My names Hongjoong ",I replied.

"Hey...hongjoong by chance do you know any pirate ship that might be docking here or already docked here?", seonghwa asked, a bit taken aback by the question I said, "I dont know maybe in the north of port but I don't know ", I said nervously.

"You better go back where you came from kid those military operatives are gonna kill you if they find you", seonghwa said standing straight.

"I'm not a kid",I said stubbornly as I stood in front of him, "Why the hell did you pick a fight with those guys?", I said, "Tsk...like I should tell you", he said while walking off, turning around he said one last thing before disappearing into the forest, "Hey sweet blueberry, let's not meet again shall we, or else I'll be tempted to take a bit out of you."

Author p.o.v 

The scowl that graced Hongjoong's face as seonghwa walked away would have made anyone shiver in fear. He clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes dismissively. He had this nudging feeling to follow said male and was fighting hard with himself to not follow seonghwa.

Well........

Right now he was watching seonghwa talk to a male, whose hair was green like a broccoli, he was fit very muscular and his looks was truly one of that to marvel at. Seonghwa ended the conversation with nod and walked off not without looking back causing Hongjoong to slide back against the alley wall. 

His heartbeat was pounding in his chest, what would seonghwa do if he saw him......he shuddered at the thought.

Looking back the male was nowhere to be seen, letting out a sigh he dropped his guard.......wrong move...a sharp pain made him fall to his knees the last thing he saw before he blackedout was a rough hand grabbing his face.

Yunho p.o.v

" He left with all these things to carry just so he could run after some loverboy that bumped into him, I can't believe him sometimes !", I said complaining to Mingi about how Hongjoong left me, Mingi didnt look unfazed just lifted an eyebrow and said, "Well ain't that strange, never thought of him to be the chaser ", "Huh?", I said confused by what Mingi said, he dismissed it saying it was nothing, the boys came up all four huddled together watching something that San carried in his arms, curious I made my way over to them to see San hilding a little baby fox, "Where did you get that from?",I asked, San pointed at Mingi amd said, "Minki found it and brought it back", Mingi stared at him dumbfounded then whisper yelled, "I told yall not to tell him !", I chuckles a bit before petting the docile creature that was fast asleep in San's arms, "Can we keep it please ?", Wooyoung asked with pleading eyes, "You have to ask hongjoong not me......I'm sure he won't mind ",I said, Wooyoung's face contorted in happiness to the prospect of have the furry creature as his pet.

"......Where is Hongjoong Yunie don't see him ?", Wooyoung asked, " He went of looking for something I don't when he'll come back", I said.

" How long has 'e been gone for ?", Mingi asked while putting on his knife harness on his thigh. "2 hours now give or take", I replied.

"I'm gonna go look for him, just incase ", mingi said while finishing putting on his harness, "Can I come with you Mingi ?", Jongho asked, "Sure...", he answered, "We'll be back before sun down hopefully ", Mingi said while walking off with Jonho in tow.

Seonghwa p.o.v

Tsk....tsk...tsk....

"Little blueberry you couldn't just go back home ", I said as I stroked his hair moving away the stray strands that decorated his sleeping face, maybe I was a little to rough when I knocked him out. "Wake up....we have somewhere to be ", I said as I nudged the little blueberry that was laying down on the soft green grass.

His eyes opened slowly adjusting to the sunlight, his soft pink lips opening just a little, his blue hair gently falling in front his eyes, those thick eyelashes blinking to adjust his eyesight.

Shit...can..I.....I think....no.....I can't.....

His eyes turned to meet mine and widened in shock when I pushed us on the grass causing him to lay on the grass while I hovered over him.

With a hard push he shoved me off, and got up I laughed at his antics, he glared at me but I still continued to laugh.

"You knocked me out", he said with much distaste, 

"You followed me when I said not too", I said in a playful manner.

Getting up I dusted off the dirt on my clothes and looked at Hongjoong, his eyes sharp and focused on me like I was a prey, I smirked and rolled my eyes, "Since you decided to follow me I guess I could tell you I'm going to do but what's the fun in that ", I said, " Do you know of a crew called Sovereignty ?", hongjoong asked, "How do you know about them?",I asked out of shock, "Well, what's the fun in telling you that ", he replied with the a balanced amount of sarcasm and playfulness.

"Their home base is located here on this island, they be holding a party for a successful 'voyage' as they call it but it's just another excuse for the slaughter of a rival merchant ship", I said while crossing arms, he hummed in response, "So does that mean your going their assassin ", he said voice now derived from any tone or mood, "How did you....?",I said as he stepped closer to me, "Your fighting tactics their the same as the assassins in the military but I heard they killed off that program for fear of it being to powerful ", Hongjoong said, "They tried to kill us most succeeded, but I made sure any who tried to kill me was lost to the wind ", I said as I cupped his face in my left hand heating it up, Hongjoong squirmed out of the hold visible mist escaping from where I held him, "You must be a water user ", I said, He nodded and said, "For a fire user you really dont look like it ", he rudder his jaw and looked at me, "Are you going to the party then ?", he asked, "Yes....but...I dont have a date to go with it would be quite sad if I showed up without a plus one ", I said while smirking at him, "You want me to go with you ?", he asked dumbfounded, nodding my head I said, "Ofcourse you might come in handy if the situation gets sticky ", "What time is the party exactly ?", he asked, "In about two hours, why need to get dolled up?", I said, he shook his head with mischievous smile decorating his lips.

Author p.o.v 

"Sooooo what you gonna dress as ?",seonghwa asked, "What do you mean?", I asked while looking at my clothes, my black leather boots, white loose cotton shirt (with a few dirt stains) and black cotton pants, my soft black coat thrown over it. "Wait you really think you can go looking like that, you'll just draw attention to yourself ", in a matter of fact tone. 

"Well what am I gonna dress as then ?", maybe hongjoong shouldn't have said that, a devilish smile formed on seonghwa's lips taking my hand he dragged me through the grass and throw the street to a shop.

"Bangchannn!",Seonghwa yelled, the broccoli haired man he was talking to came out, "I was just about to go find you ",he said, "Oh, whose this?", bangchan asked, "This hongjoong he is going with me to the party", seonghwa said, "Ahh I see..",bangchan said while wiggling his eyebrows at Seonghwa, hongjoong rolled his eyes at their discussion. "Well what type of material would you like?",bangchan asked hongjoong whom of which just stared confusingly at bangchan.

"He'll have the same as me just make a few sizes smaller, and......"seonghwa told bangchan but whispered the last bit making it hard for hongjoong to hear what's was being conversed, after the conversation bangchan nodded and dragged hongjoong behind the black and gold screen.

1 hour later......

Hongjoong's fit

Seonghwa's fit

Hongjoong became a blushing mess when his outfit was put on him, that and paired with the stares he was getting from people around him and he was just on the verge of turning from a blueberry to a strawberry.

"Stop hiding if you not confident enough then what will people think of you", seonghwa says, placing his hand on the small of Hongjoong's back as they neared the mansion. "Let's go it won't take long for us to destroy the place anyways give or take this will be around 30 minutes can you handle that?", seonghwa asked looking at hongjoong, whom nodded in response.

The huge mahogany doors open revealing a white marble interior, people wearing lavish outfits wearing all types of gooie stuff, it was something hongjoong disliked with a passion. "See the male in the middle with the white suit that you target hes the captain, I'll take out the rest of the crew and plant the bombs okay",seonghwa whispered into his ear much to close for Hongjoong's comfort.

With a nod of Hongjoong's head seonghwa disappeared from his sight, Hongjoong's focus was the male in the middle of this party, taking seonghwa's words to heart hongjoong took big and prideful steps toward the group, woman were practically throwing them themselves at the male inthe white suit but he paid no attention to them and continued used to converse with others.

(Contain s*xual activity in the following paragraphs)

Hongjoong took a glass of wine that was begin passed around by waiters, taking a swig of the drink he pretend to drunk walk and crash right into the male's suit spilling any remaining wine from the from the glass onto the male, whom of which caught him before he could fall, placing one of his hand on the small of Hongjoong's back and the other on the wrist that held the wine glass.

"I'm so sorry, I ruined your suit sir, I'm so clumsy ", hongjoong said as he tried to wipe the wine of the man's suit which cause it to stain more, but the man did not argue only looked at hongjoong intensely as if watching an exquisite painting, he pressed hongjoong closer to his body much to Hongjoong's distaste, "Oh dont worry about that my love, I'm sure you can help me clean it up", the man said suggestively into Hongjoong's ears causing chills to run down hongjoong spine.

With a swift pull the man lead hongjoong out of the party and into a room, to say hongjoong was worried about what was gonna come next would be a very wrong assumption, he had been in situations like this before and he knew to get out of it.

The man pushed hongjoong against the wall letting one of rest on the curve of Hongjoong's waist, "You wanted my attention and now you have it, now are you ready for what comes next ?", the man asked while placing soft kisses against Hongjoong's ear.

Hongjoong cringed at the man's words, but continued to let him kiss his ear only pushing him slightly when he came to kiss his lips, "Shouldn't I at least know your name?",hongjoong said while fluttering his eyelashes, "Christian.....but can call me chris", the man replied while kissing down Hongjoong's neck stopping at his collarbone.

That's when the explosions started.

Chris peeled of hongjoong clearly startled by the sudden noise, he turned to run out the door but hongjoong didnt let him, pulling back the man by his wrist sending him kneeling in front of hongjoong, wrapped his leg around the man's throat essentially putting in a chokehold but with his leg.

Five more minutes of struggling and the man's was out like a light, hongjoong dragged the unconscious body and dumped it in he middle of the mansion hall, not single soul in sight, all must have fled when the first explosions sounded. The flames had grown rapidly and the air was becoming thick with smoke.

Walking out the big doors he saw seonghwa leaning against the marble pillars, "What took you so long?",he asked, his eyes then locked to the light red spot that was on Hongjoong's exposed collarbone, hongjoong could have sworn he saw seonghwa's eyes glow red for a second, before he was pinned to the pillar seonghwa was leaning on.

Seonghwa didn't even ask for permission (learn consent kids), he just dived his head down to hongjoong collarbone where the light mark was made and started kissing it, hongjoong could only lean against the pillar frozen in shock.

Lifting his head when he was satisfied with his work, seonghwa pecked Hongjoong's lips which earned him a slap in return after he let go of his grip on the other male.

"Let's go before, anyone from the military come running", seonghwa said, unfazed by the slap he took Hongjoong's hand in his and ran.

Mingi p.o.v 

The sound of the explosion startled me and Jongho, from where we stood we could see the rising smoke, from the burning whatever was burning. "Mingi...you dont think hongjoong had something to do with that...do you ?", Jongho asked.

"Maybe ...maybe not ......well have to ask him when we find him", I said while looking at the rising smoke.

Hongjoong p.o.v.

That son of a b*t*h fu*ck*ing kissed me.....

I stared at the male pulling me along, wrenching my hand out of his grasp, I asked, "And where the hell are we gonna go ?", he looked a bit confused a second before saying, "We'll go back to port and figure something out there, the suns already setting and we need a place to stay the night ", he said.

The sun...oh shit..

"Oh no the kids..",I said as I started to panic, "Your married?!?",seonghwa asks dumbfounded, I look at him with a are you serious look. "I have to go", while I attempted to walk away but he pulled me back, "But where will you go?", he asked voice lased with a tiny hint of worry.

Maybe ....I could...bring him along...

Biting my lip, I contemplated what to do but, stopped when a warm hand gripped my jaw, he brought my face closer to his warm breathe fanning against my skin. Our eyes locked like if we were staring into each others souls.

"Stay with me", seonghwa said, he himself didn't know why he said it, ever since he first saw the blue haired male he wanted him to stay with him by his side, he couldn't quite place the reason for the feeling but it just felt right.

"If you want you can come with me..", I said while placing my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat.

"What do you mean ?", seonghwa asked confused.

"Do you trust me?", I asked, seonghwa nodded his and said yes.

"Then join me..."

\----------------------

Behind the scenes

Hongjoong: IM SO SORRY I DID'NT MEAN TO SLAP YOU *starts ugly crying* 

Seonghwa: Its okay Joong, its was just a script. *glares at author*

Author: *backs away slowly*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 10: Is this too fast?

Is this too fast?

Author p.o.v 

Let the journey begin

Is this going to fast ?....

Am I strong enough to protect them ?....

What could the dark crew possible want with me ?...

What if Seonghwa knew them ?.....

What is Seonghwa to me ?....

All these questions ran through Hongjoong's mind, it was like his brain finally started to process all the event from the past few days.

He needed answers but he didnt know were to start looking for them, he needed to know what the dark crew wanted with him, he needed to know that seonghwa wasn't a treat, he needed reassurance.....but how...

Seonghwa noticed the boys tense form as he walked beside him, he looked detached almost, like he was to lost in thought to notice anything around him. Placing a hand on Hongjoong's shoulder he stopped him from walking any further, Hongjoong turned around to ask what was the matter, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Is their something wrong, Hongjoong?", Seonghwa asked his voice firm but still with its underlying warmth.

Hongjoong looked down, he didn't want to ask Seonghwa if he knew about the dark crew, but he knew he had too, or else his mind would keep playing tricks on him.

"S...Seonghwa I know we just meet and um.. god..why..is this so hard to say......", Hongjoong mutter this was proving to be difficult, he couldn't even put the correct words together to ask what he wanted.

"Don't be nervous around me, ask me anything ",Seonghwa said while stroking Hongjoong's hand, this just made Hongjoong feel guilty, like he forced Seonghwa to say that....

"Who...who do you associate yourself with?",Hongjoong said voice firm, while looking into seonghwa's eyes, "I am my own person, I work for none I associate only with those I trust", Seonghwa answered, voice never lacking even once while talking.

"So you don't work for anyone?",Hongjoong asked a bit puzzled, if he worked for no one then what made him kill Sovereignty's crew.

"I don't work for anyone I work for myself, and for my gain only. I killed that crew because they did something to my family personally. I didn't mean to drag you into my revenge plan", Seonghwa ended, his head tilted a bit downwards.

Hongjoong felt a little bit of reassurance, he let a soft sigh escape his lips as seonghwa pulled him into a tight hug. But if only this soft moment in time could last forever.

"Hongjoong !!", a loud voice screamed caused to couple to peel away from each other with much distaste. Mingi and Jongho came to a stop in front of the two, all four of them how standing in the middle of the desolate street the moons glow giving the much too calm surroundings an eerie feel.

"Hongjoong where did you go, we where looking everywhere for you ?", Jongho said not paying much attention to the other male beside hongjoong. "I-..",before hongjoong could answer he was pulled to Mingi's side the boys grip on his wrist tightening. "Who be this pretty boy?",Mingi said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Wrenching his hand out of Mingi's grasp he said, "This is Seonghwa ",hongjoong said, "Why is he following you then ?", Mingi asked questioningly while eyeing seonghwa up and down.

"I helped him with something ", hongjoong answered a bit shakily, "Really and what did you help him with ?", Mingi asked hongjoong voice still laced with anger and sarcasm, "You left Yunho alone, you already know how worried he gets because of you and you just left him ", Mingi said to Hongjoong as he took a step closer to him. "I-..I-....", hongjoong couldn't form a proper sentence, his conscience kept tearing at him on how horrible he was for letting Yunho worry.

Everything felt like it was closing in on him, like their was no escape, a hand grabbed his and pulled him back before Mingi could grab him again, Seonghwa now stood between the two.

"MOVE!!",Mingi's deep voice boomed, but Seonghwa didn't flinch, he stood tall blocking Mingi from reaching Hongjoong.

"Mingi stop, don't fight with him",Jongho said while holding onto Mingi forearm. "Hongjoong let's go back to the ship where we could talk things out please you can even bring him along ",Jongho said, while looking at seonghwa still cautious of the male.

"Mingi...I promise, I'll explain everything ", Hongjoong said as he made a small step towards the taller male, Mingi calmed down a bit at the sight of Hongjoong clearly feeling relieved he wasn't next to seonghwa anymore.

The walk back tot ship was tense and quiet, Mingi didn't let Hongjoong leave his side keeping the smaller male between him and Jongho throughout the whole walk.

Upon their arrival onboard the ship, Hongjoong was greeted by a little red fox delightfully jumping into his arms, followed by 4 boys running up the to the deck shouting what hongjoong guessed was the little fox's name.

Jongho and Mingi left Hongjoong sides as they both made their way to the pile of groaning boys on the floor helping them up, Yunho saw hongjoong standing their with the little fox in his hand and tackled him to the ground, which made the fox run off to another area of the ship. Yunho laid on hongjoong until he was asked to get off so that the other could breathe.

Hongjoong was pulled into a hug from said boy while the others made their way to them all the while Seonghwa just stood their watching.

"Where did you go?..Where did you get such a pretty outfit from?...",the boys questioned hongjoong who was a blushing mess, after being complimented by Yeosang and San about how good he looked.

"Oh..joongie how did you get this bruise, did you fall ?", Wooyoung asked as they all now looked at the bruise on his collarbone, fiddling with the shirt hongjoong covered it while Mingi rolled his eyes and directed his attention to Seonghwa, who was standing like a awkward statue.

"What's you relationship with hongjoong?", Mingi asked his voice firm, which caused everyone to look at him, "Whose this Joongie ?",Yeosang asked, which gave hongjoong a little bubble of pride that Yeosang was comfortable enough to call him by the nickname Wooyoung gave him.

"This is Seonghwa", hongjoong said while gesturing to the male.

"What's our relationship with hongjoong?",Mingi repeated at Seonghwa. "He helped me take down Sovereignty's crew",seonghwa answered.

"You killed them?",San asked a glint of hope in his eyes, "Yes we destroyed their hideout, if you heard it, it was the loud explosion earlier", seonghwa said, "That was you guys !?",Jongho shouted, shock plastered onto his face. "Yes, it was",Hongjoong answered.

"So what is he doing here then, oh oh is he going us joongie ?", Wooyoung asked with a bubblely San behind him.

"Hell No!",Mingi shouted, "Why ?",they both asked, "Because...err..",Mingi muttered a little lost in words, "See...you don't have a reason why he shouldn't ",Wooyoung said while sticking his tongue out at Mingi. "Beside if anyone should or shouldn't allow someone aboard this ship it should be Joongie cause he's cap'n ", Wooyoung said while walking towards Seonghwa, San following close behind him.

"Well then let's let Hongjoong decide whether Seonghwa should stay",Yunho said while walking over to a fuming Mingi placing a hand on his shoulder.

"True...Mingi is their a reason why you don't want him abroad the ship?",Jongho asked Mingi who had calmed down a bit after Yunho gave him a very firm grip on his shoulder partially scaring Mingi with the amount of strength he had.

"I don't trust him what if he works for those guys in black, you heard Hongjoong when he said they were after him, what if he was sent here to take him back to them ", Mingi said, which made the whole deck go silent.

Everyone now looked at Seonghwa, who didn't know what to say, he could already see this crew was protective over hongjoong, he could tell that hongjoong was someone important to all of them. What could he say that could possibly make himself innocent. He himself wanted to be by Hongjoong's side, and hearing that people were after the male just made that feeling intensify.

He looked at hongjoong, who gave him a nod as if telling him to speak what he wanted. "I..I don't know what to tell you that could possibly make you less suspicious of me, but I can tell one thing that is certain, I would never hurt him, much less give him to people who sound like they want to kill him. I..I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him..",seonghwa said while looking at Hongjoong, everyone looked at the couple back and fort. Mingi let out a sigh, while the others let out shrieks and weird noises after hearing Seonghwa's sudden confession.

"Well I guess he's staying then ", Yeosang said trying to hold back his laughter while watching Jongho fake gag.

Seonghwa made his way over to hongjoong gently placing his hands on the smallers waist, He dipped his head and placed his forehead on Hongjoong's, "You really meant that?",hongjoong asked, "It won't just be me that your protecting if you join us, you'll be protecting everyone else just like they'll protect you",hongjoong continued. Seonghwa understood, he understood that he will no longer be alone, will no longer be by himself and he knew that this new..new... family...he got accepted into will need to know that they can trust him, he needed to earn their trust not only theirs but Hongjoong's as well.

"I understand and I'm willing...I'm willing to stay",seonghwa said, lifting his head causing Hongjoong to look at him, the smile on Hongjoong's face made Seonghwa feel butterflies in his tummy.

That night the crew made sure to make seonghwa feel welcomed, Seonghwa had decided it was best to tell them all more about himself and the reason for his revenge on Sovereignty. Through the night they all exchanged stories telling eachother more things about themselves and by the end of the night they all felt closer to eachother. Mingi finally let his guard down around Seonghwa after hearing his story, him saying that he kinda feels bad from begin so mean toward him because he had a the similar past to him.

The night fell silent as everyone went to bed, a peaceful silence weighed on the ship as it rocked to the oceans rhythms.

Hongjoong came up on deck looking out over the dancing black, restlessness plagued his already tired mind. The cold ocean breeze gave him a calm sense of mind as he rested his head on his folded arms.

A warm pair of arms circled his waist pulling him in to a hug with the warm body behind him, hd didn't feel alarmed because he knew who the person was, "Why didn't you react?",seonghwa asked as he dipped his head down to rest in the crook of Hongjoong's neck breathing in his scent of fresh ocean breeze. "Cause I knew it was you ",hongjoong replied as he slightly pulled himself of seonghwa giving him enough room to see the mans face. "What's wrong are you uncomfortable?",seonghwa asked worried he did something wrong. "No...its just that...I......what are we?",Hongjoong asked while leaning in on seonghwa warm chest, "We could be anything you want, we could take what we have now and work with it slowly so that it could grow to something more if you like", seonghwa said while stroking Hongjoong's head, "I'd like to take it slow for now",hongjoong said allowing himself to be lulled asleep by the rhythm of Seonghwa's heart beat.

...................................

The morning came with the sound of shouts, Hongjoong got up groggily from his bed the arms wrapped around him trying to pull him back into the warm bed. Pulling of the bed he ran to the shouts, opening the door to the deck he was surprised to see everyone well almost everyone circled around something on the mast of the ship. Walking closer to them he pulled everyone aside so he could see what they were looking at.

An hawk was perched on one of the wooden rodes that stuck out of the mast with a scroll tied to its leg, pulling out the scroll carefully from the creature, he opened it to see what was inside....

"Hongjoong if your reading this it's most likely that I'm dead or in danger, the people that I've been looking into have either caught onto my actions or are already after you, by now you might have forgotten what we had talked about but please try to remember........go to the south sea and look for the key to The Soul get to it before these people do, by the time your reading this I can tell you with certainty they don't know where in the south sea its located, but I'm sure you will find it, remember the legends, remember all the stories and I'm sure you'll find the keys.....please hongjoong......make sure the crew of the 'HALA' don't get that treasure....

From you friend, YongHwan."

Credits to themartianpotato (Wattpad) for helping me make this chapter.

\----------------

Behind the scenes

Wooyoung: * minding his own busniess by looking through in seonghwa's phone* *sees file saying pirvate*

Seonghwa: *looking for his phone* Where is my phone i know i had it

San: Wooyoung has it, why do you need it you normally dont mind it going missing?*

Seonghwa: *panicky* WOOYOUNG HAS IT!!

both are interupted by a dolphin scream

Seonghwa: fuck

Author: can you guess what was on seonghwa's phone??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	12. Chapter 11: To the South sea

To the south sea

Author p.o.v 

Never in a million years would Hongjoong ever thought something like this would happen, YongHwan was the man who helped him get out of the academy, he was a former instructor who left due to unknown circumstances, after that he dedicated his life to hunting down some group, hongjoong never got a name from him just a vague description, of a band of mercenaries that were part of a plan to bring back the fourth monarch and that they where looking for the keys to 'The Soul' since that was needed to bring the monarch back, something about how Bantang knew of their plans and found the treasure before them and hid it away. But the last Hongjoong heard of the 'The Soul' was that it was a treasure any pirate who had a eyes of greed was going after. Bangtan even left a clue to any who wanted to find it, if that was the case then that group might have heard about it too....right..

Hongjoong looked up from the paper he was reading and looked at everyone, all eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Does anyone here know the tale of the 'The Soul'?",Hongjoong asked, Yunho's hand shot up as he started shouting 'me me me I know I know I mother told me about it'.

"What did she say about it Yunho?",Hongjoong asked while gesturing everyone to sit crossed leg on the deck. Yunho remained standing as to give the tale he was about to tell more emphasis.

"My mother said, 'It was created when the monarchs were banished to the five seas, she said the witch who performed the spell cursed the band of people who lead th revolt against her while killing their leader, cursing them to roam the earth until their leader is reborn, she also said that 'The Soul' was formed out of her last dying words no one knows what it looks light as the light it formed blinded anyone it deemed unworthy of its grace, she also said that a crew of pirates once took it from its resting place and hide it way somewhere else, till this day no one has been able to reach it',", Yunho said while failing his arms in the air ending the tale.

"Did she ever say what the people who lead the revolt name were?",Hongjoong asked, Yunho thought for a bit then said, "Not the name of the group but the name of the ship.....I think it was..halp...no..not that what was it..",Yunho said as he trailed off trying to remember the name, "Was it Hala ?",hongjoong asked and grimaced when Yunho nodded. "How did you know?",San asked, "Their going after the it aren't they ?",seonghwa asked already trying to piece things together.

"This message is from a close friend of mine, he said the crew of HALA was going after it, that could that be the crew from your tale, he said that their not onto the treasure where abouts yet but soon they will be..",Hongjoong said, "Then what would they possibly want with the it, could they want to bring them back?",Yeosang asked, everyone's face contorted some of horror and some of confusion.

"But why, the fourth monarchy was casted to the sea centuries ago why would they want it now, they had all that time?",Jongho asked while rubbing his chin, "True they did but remember they're cursed to walk the earth until their leader arises again, perhaps their leader is alive again are their looking for him to go look for it ", Mingi said while looking at Jongho who just gave a shrug.

"I haven't heard of any seen a ship called HALA but I have hear of tales of a ghost ship, that sails the seas under the cover of mist",Seonghwa said as he looked at Hongjoong.

Hongjoong was trying to remember, trying to remember what YongHwan had told him but he just couldn't remember anything for the life of him it was like if that information was wiped from his brain.

"Soo those that mean where going after it before thode other guys get it?",Wooyoung asked, everyone turned to Hongjoong, who clenched his jaw as he looked at the others, "This is his dying wish, and if they really want to bring the monarchs back then that will cause havoc across the seas",hongjoong said as he raised to his feet. 

"I won't let them get away with murdering my friend much less trying to murder more innocent lives by bringing those monarchs back, this journey will for sure be hard ", hongjoong said, by this time everyone was standing, "Well then I guess we better start now or else they'll catch up",Mingi said, hongjoong looked at him with surprise, "Wait you really thought your going on this alone ?",Yunho asked with crossing his arms,hongjoong slowly nodded his head which caused everyone to burst into an uproar and protests, "YOU REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT GOING ALONE!",Yeosang shouted,accompanied by his brother's nodding, "NO WAY!",San said as he stomped his feet on the ship while Jongho came up to Hongjoong and started shaking him while asking, "Are you crazy!", hongjoong was surprised to say the least, Mingi just stood their and shook his head. Jongho final stopped shaking Hongjoong when Yunho pulled him away, "Well I thought..."hongjoong said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Thought what, that we'll leave, nope not gonna happen your stuck with us now until the end of our days",Wooyoung said clinging to hongjoong arms as if trying to hold him from blowing away.

"Well then....when should we set sail?",Hongjoong asked with a hint of playfulness in his sharp eyes, everyone hollered in happiness but that then turned to shrills of panicked as they all saw the sails of the ship come down on their own ready to set sail. Hongjoong let out a loud laugh as he watched the faces of pure shook on his friends faces.

"I forgot to tell you this shil has a mind of its own!", Hongjoong said in between his laughs as everyone collectively backed away from the mast where they had been previously standing.

"You control the ship?",Mingi asked face still in shook, "I won't say I control it, it definitely has a mind of its own but it does occasionally listen to me", hongjoong said while walking to the wheel, standing behind it he looked powerful, like a true captain in the making with his blue hair dancing in the wind as he shouted, "Set sail to South!".

___________________________

Behind the scenes 

Hongjoong: *playing with Yunho's hair*

everything is quite

Yeosang: BitCh You StOle my ChickEn!!

Seonghwa: I didnt mean tooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 12: Hold on tight

Hold on tight

No one's p.o.v 

The mist that swarmed the hall, made visibility nearly impossible.... for a human.

The man in the white mask walked slowly to the center of the room where a white pool of water was engraved in the marble floor, his looked on at the site before his eyes, but the flicker of anger that brewed in his eyes could not be missed, he hands clenching tightly to form a fist.

"You've returned........ my love",the man said softly as he picked up the ball looking at the image that played inside, of a short male giving orders to a crew as he stared his ship, but something angered him, it was the other male that was beside the shorter with his hands on the others waist, the man in the black fedora couldn't watch anymore, he wanted what was rightfully his, and now he can finally bring 'him' back once he found 'The Soul' the one thing he wanted could finally be back in his arms. His greatest treasure.

Location: Aboard Hongjoong's ship

Author p.o.v 

"Ya Hongjoong!",a voice shouted from the top of the mast, "Yeah Mingi!",Hongjoong shouted back while squinting his eyes to see Mingi who was in the lookout post on the top of the mast. "What did you name the ship!?",he shouted, Hongjoong paused a bit and looked at the deck, he never really thought of any names for the ship, "It doesn't have a name yet!",hongjoong shouted back.

"Really...it doesn't?",San asked, "Yea....it doesn't I really didn't get around to naming it",hongjoong said as he turned the wheel a bit to the left. "Well can I name it?",San asked, "Name what?",Yeosang asked as he stroked the little fox's head they had managed to find it curled up sleeping under Wooyoung's pillow. "The ship!",Mingi shouted, causing Yeosang to look up.

"What are we gonna name it then?", yeosang asked, while carrying the fox to San who accepted it with open arms. "I dont know?",Hongjoong said. By now everyone had finished their tasks and had come aboard the deck San told everyone to come up with names for the ship, which prompted everyone to shout out names at once.

But all the chatter was cut of when a strong gust of wind slammed into the ship's stern. Which oddly caused Hongjoong to feel a sharp pain in his chest, but he didn't focus on the pain he pulled himself up and looked at the mast to see if Mingi was okay put fear kicked in when he saw Mingi dangling in the air holding onto the side of the post with his two hands trying to pull himself up.

He looked on deck to see everyone holding onto something or someone as tightly as they can. Holding onto the wheel he tried to get the ship to stay on course but the wind bashing into the ship proved to be a challenge double that with the heavy rain that started to pour and everything got more difficult.....because now they were trapped in a tempest.

Torrential rain poured onto the deck, hongjoong pushed back his hair to get a clear view of the sight infront of him. He was now fighting the wind for control of his ship, the winds causing the ship to dip dangerously close to port side. Everyone was scrambling trying to get the ships sails under control. Mingi had regained his footing and had managed to climb down back to deck only suffering a few bruises from being bashed against the mast by the winds. The sky was brightened by the lightening bolts that formed like vines in the black clouds, the sickening roar of thunder that accompanied it made everyones ears ring. 

Fatigue had already caught onto the crew when they finally made it through, everyone was soaked, tired and even suffered some bruises and scrapes. Hongjoong instructed everyone to go below deck and get their wounds check out, while he tried to stare the ship further away from the storm. The deck was a complete mess crates and wooden derbies scattered everywhere, but not any significant damage that couldn't be fixed.

They settled in a small cove in the south side of the island, they need to reach the north if they wanted to get to the key that is if someone haven't taken it already.

Everyone came back on deck within a few minutes with bandages wrapped around their arms and head, already getting to work clearing out the deck. Hongjoong let go of the wheel his hands raw from holding onto it for so long. Walking down below deck he dipped his hands in some warm water, pulling it them out shortly after and wiping them gently with a soft cloth. They weren't bleeding which was good but still needed a bit of disinfectant just incase.

Walking on deck, after taking care of his wounds he was meet with the sight of Mingi and San fighting over a piece of wood. He let out a chuckle as went to side of the side to look at the their surroundings, the lush vegetation green with life, but something caught his eye, it was as if a pair of red eyes that where staring at him but when he looked back at the stop they were gone, what puzzled him was.. that the eyes he saw didn't look like an animal....it looked human.

________________________________

Author: from this point on the book gets a bit crazy so please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	14. Chapter 13: Red Eyes

Red eyes 

No one's p.o.v 

His breathe grew cold as if the temperature around him had dropped in a split second. The sound of ringing filled his ears as if he was standing infront a cannon that had just fired. His body flashed with hot white pain as he stumbled to hold onto something to keep him balanced. Pulling on the vine in a desperate attempt to attain balance caused the vine to snap, sending him spiralling down the side of the hill down into the open cave below it, only the sound of his body thudding against the moss covered ground of the cave could be heard, it was loud but not loud enough to alert the others, who were split up into group him opting to go alone. God was that a mistake.

Seonghwa could only lay on the damp moss covered floor and wait, thankfully the floor had a good amount of moss on it to prevent from having any major flesh wounds but he knew with that fall we was sure to have broken a rib or two. His vision blurred, as he fazed in and out of consciousness the only thing he saw before blacking out was those red eyes looking at him.

.......................

Author p.o.v 

Hongjoong had this gut feeling like something had happened,turning to Yunho to see if the male was beside him he sighed as he watched the male picked wildflowers making them into a flower crown for Wooyoung. "This is the 20th time you sighed just this past hour, if you think something bad happened just go check on them",Yunho said as he sat down on the sand. They both decided to stay close to the ship, while the other broke off into group to look around, what he was afraid of was someone getting hurt, seonghwa had also opted to going alone which heightened his worries. Pacing around for a bit he decided to go look for them he had just about enough worrying done to make even Yunho start to get worried.

The lush vegetation was thick, different smells and feels that would make anyone squeamish with a single touch. Hongjoong tried his best not to touch any extra weird looking just incase it was venomous and what not.

The sudden rustling of leaves behind him made him look back, with the density of the canopy above which feeded little to no light to its underside made looking for anything that might attack all the more difficult. Hongjoong pulled out his short sword and held it in his hand cautiously as he advanced forward still sparing glances to his surroundings as he moved.

..................

Author p.o.v 

Seonghwa groaned as he sat up, everything ached, he glanced at his surroundings, which had drastically changed, it was as if he was in a hut or something remotely close to one, he slowly got up from the palm leave bedding and limped out what seemed to be the door, he was greeted by the smell of smoke from a burnt out fire, amber's still glowing spots of red as white ash blew with the breeze. 

His sat by the fire taking in some of its dying warmth, as he looked at the view from where he was, on top a hill that overlooked a small portion of the island. 

Everything looked peaceful....surreal almost...but one question played in Seonghwa's mind....who brought him here?.....

.........................

Author p.o.v 

Yunho let out a sneeze as he finished make his flower crown, and was now awaiting the arrival of the others. The first to come through the were Mingi and Yeosang who went out looking for a water source.

"Did you guys find any?",Yunho asked as he passed out a water sachet to Mingi who took a sip before giving it to Yeosang. "Yea...one a good hours walk from here",Yeosang answers while wiping his hand over his mouth wiping away the excess water running down his chin.

The second group to come back were Wooyoung, San and Jongho, who out of the three looked pissed. "What happened?",Mingi asked Jongho which earned snickers from the woosan duo. Jongho's eyebrow twitched upon hearing the two snickering, seemed that they had pranked him multiple times while out and he was just waiting for the right time to get back at them. But sadly for Jongho that time wasn't now, right now he needed to get the wild berry paste from his hair out quickly before he came a bee's hive.

The only pair that didn't return yet was Seonghwa and Hongjoong, which prompted Yunho to look worriedly at the green rainforest. "Stop worrying, their probably with each other as we speak god only knows what their doing",Mingi said as he took a seat next to Yunho who was placing the flower crown he made on Wooyoung's head earning heart melting giggles from the boy. "Still........you dont know what could happen in there?",Yunho said, "That's right we don't but you still gotta trust him and Seonghwa",Mingi says to Yunho while placing a hand atop the others shoulder. Yunho just sighed.

.....................

Author p.o.v 

Hongjoong had by now journeyed quiet some distance into the rainforest, by now he was sticky with sweat, dirt and other thing that had attached themselves to him as he walked past some overgrown bushes.

He walked through the underbrush until he made it to the clearing. The noon sun bearing down on him harshly as he walked through the expanse of the open plain, their where two hills one being a bit smaller than the other, but the taller still under the height requirement to be a mountain. Walking through the plain, he felt eyes on him, as if some one was watching his every move. The feeling only increased as he walked closer to the base of taller of the two hills, it was if whoever or whatever was watching him was so close....but why couldn't Hongjoong see it.

..............

No one's p.o.v 

The mans black hat still managed to stay on his head even through the harsh winds. The rain beating the ship from all directions not once moving him. His grip on the wheel tight as he watched the other members of the crew run around the deck securing the ropes of the sails from the massive ship.

He looked ahead at the small glimmers of sunlight that shone through the dark clouds, his eyes the colour of the storm itself, his face was set with determination as he braced through the storm.

.........................

Author p.o.v 

Seonghwa had managed to muster up enough strength to pull himself to his feet and break of a long stick to balance on so he could walk easier. Taking his first few steps felt like hell, his lungs burned with every step, noy to mention he was still confused as to how he had reached here.

He had the odd suspicion that it could have been the thing with red eyes that might have brought him here. He limped down the slope holding onto vines to help him balance himself as he walked, "Fuck....",he whispered as he almost slipped down the mud path, hand grasped tightly onto the stick and the loose roots that were sticking out of the ground. He whimpered as he took more steps, his chest was hurting, his breathe was getting shorter and shorter with each passing minute, he felt like he was about to pass out again but this time, it definitely wouldn't end pretty.

He was almost at the base of the hill when he tripped again, this time hurting his ankle in the process, but he didn't hit the cold forest floor instead he hit someone's hard chest.

"Mingi...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	15. Chapter 14: "Who?"

"Who?"

Seonghwa p.o.v 

"Mingi.......what are you doing here?", seonghwa asked voice sore. Mingi looked at him with big eyes as he grasped onto Seonghwa tighter holding the other male up. "I could ask you the same thing....what the hell happened to you?..you look like you fell of a cliff",Mingi said while placing the other males arm over his shoulders in order to support him. "Your not far off...",seonghwa said letting out a breathless chuckle, "Yea..lets get you back to ship..I think you might have hit your head to hard",Mingi stated as they started their trip back to the ship.

.................................

Author p.o.v 

Hongjoong had covered a substantial amount of distance by this time he had already scaled half the hill or so it seemed.

The rainforest became silent, in a matter of seconds, not a creature made a sound, it was like everything was waiting in anticipation...but for what.

That 'what' came in the form of Hongjoong being tackled by someone from behind causing both parties to roll down the slop. Hongjoong had managed to grad onto something mid roll to keep him from rolling any further the person who attacked him was now balancing himself against a tree, those red eyes focused on hongjoong like a predator to its prey. The man was fairly older looking and muscular his tanned skin giving him a very rugged appearance paired with the dirty clothes he wore.

The man lunged again this time with more strength. Hongjoong managed to roll away in time before the mans first could have come in contact with his face. 

"How the hell are you alive !?", the man shouted his deep voice booming across the forest. "W-what?",was all hongjoong could have mustered, he dodged attacks from the man while grasping his bleed shoulder.

"You know what I mean you dead water bilgerat, she killed you, so why are you still alive!?",the man shouted still trying to land a blow on hongjoong, who was this close to receiving one if it wasn't for the terrain making him fall back.

"I-I really dont know who you think I am but can you stop trying to kill me first so we could talk!?",hongjoong shouted as he stumbled back onto a tree, hands balled in a fist waiting for the other man to come at him.

"What do you mean?",the man asked now standing a few feet from hongjoong eyes still training on him. "I dont know who the hell you think I am !",hongjoong shouted at the man as he got up from the ground. "It couldn't be your a splitting image of him except for the long hair", the man murmured to himself, "What's you name?",he asked voice laced with hostility. "H-hongjoong",hongjoong said while stuttering.

The man stood confused for a minute before turning back to face hongjoong, "Well I be damned by the gods", the man said while taking a closer step towards hongjoong.

...........................

Author p.o.v 

As they stepped out into the clearing, Mingi got seonghwa lifted off his shoulders by Jongho who carried him to the ship, Yunho following closely behind.

Yeosang came beside Mingi and asked, "What happened to him?", yeosang asked as they watched the trio make their way up the ship to treat seonghwa's injuries.

"Found him while I was looking for some plants for Yunho, he looked like he fell of some cliff or something",Mingi said while sitting down on the sand taking of his boots. "Where are San and Wooyoung?",mingi asked wondering where the the two new found best friends where, "Their probably on the ship, looking for the fox",yeosang said while playing with some shells, "Dis you see hongjoong out there?",yeosang asked, "I thought he came back?",mingi said shocked, "No, yunho said he went out looking for seonghwa because he went out alone, remember, that's why I asked if you saw him",yeosang said while looking at Mingi. "Fuck...that means he's still out there",Mingi said as he got up putting on back his shoes getting ready to go back and look for Hongjoong but was stopped when Yeosang placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

....................

No one's p.o.v 

The light of the sun shone onto the deck of the ship all members now looking at the the island ahead of them.

.......................

Author p.o.v 

Hongjoong stared at the man, as he sat in a hut looking at the man while he rummage through some leaves trying to get to something. 

They came to a truse when the man finally believed that hongjoong wasn't the person he was thinking he was. The man had asked hongjoong to follow him, which hongjoong did still a bit wary of the man.

The man turned around with a redwood box in hand, intricate details lined the box making it looked old and antique. The man placed the box between them as he sat opposite to hongjoong.

"The names Jongkook",he said as he opened the bow and took out a something wrapped in a black cloth.

"Nice to meet you....I guess",hongjoong said voice wavering between uncertainty and caution. "Yea...about earlier, you looked like someone from my younger days ",he said still rummaging through the box.

His red eyes flickered over hongjoong looking at the boy as he held his arm, the blood from the wound already drying.

"What are you here for?",the man hongjoong, "To find the first key", hongjoong said keeping his answer short. "Ahhh you must be going after the soul.....well I can tell you won't find any key here, because their isn't any",jongkook said hand picking up the the object wrapped in the black cloth. "What do you mean?",hongjoong asked.

"I mean their isn't really a key specifically... that piece of the tale banging string together was confuse people", jongkook said as opened the the cloth to reveal a small brick of green jade, with a symbol carved on the top lined with gold.

"This is token of passage to be given to the first Sprite that guards the entrance, but before I give it to you I need you to answer some question",jongkook said as he wrapped up the jade piece back with the black cloth.

................................

No one's p.o.v 

The man looked at the suit of clothes that laid on the black sheets of the bed, a uniform once worn by their captain. With a solemn face he walked out the door, heart heavy with grief but mind focused on it's one goal. Find him.

.................................

Author p.o.v 

"You mean..I-I was part of Hala?", hongjoong asked still not believing what was just told to him. "No no that can't be ...I dont believe that",hongjoong said to the man as he stood up.

"You can believe whatever the hell you want too, but what you were is a fact, you my not be him now but you are him reborn...your the only thing that might actually stand a chance between them from getting to the soul.....but I gonna warn you don't fall into their hands cause if you do, I can tell you for a fact their gonna use the soul to bring back their captain and that means killing your soul in the process.....",jongkook told Hongjoong giving him the red box,

"You go get it first and send them to where the world ends before they have the chance to bring back their captain who waits there.....now go back to your crew and tell them what I've told you.....I can sence a dark presence already here in the island", jongkook said to hongjoong while walking out the hut disappearing into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	16. Chapter 15: Turning Point

Author p.o.v

Seonghwa walked back on deck the breeze from the sea picking up his hair and tossing it in every direction. He walked down to where he say Mingi and Yeosang on the sand.

As he came closer to the pair he listened in on their conversation. "But he's still out their...we can't...",Mingi was about to finish say something but Yeosang cut him off, "I'm telling you don't, he will come back, you don't need to go look for him, just trust me",Yeosang pleaded to the taller male.

"What's going on?",Seonghwa said as he came within a few feet of the pair, "Yeosang doesn't want me to go look for Hongjoong",Mingi said while folding his arms, "Before you jump to conclusions, let me explain myself",Yeosang said as he faced Seonghwa's direction.

.........................

No one's p.o.v 

The man in black existed the ship, he didn't take with him his hat or mask, just a pistol with a black and red handle. His eyes scanned the surrounding forest as he looked for something or someone.

.........................

Author p.o.v 

"Well, I still think we should go look for him", Mingi said, as Yeosang finished his reasoning to why Mingi shouldn't go find Hongjoong.

"Even if that was true, yeosang don't you think we should go find him he might have gotten hurt",Seonghwa said hoping to change Yeosang's mind.

Yeosang sighed knowing he can't stop them, "Fine then let's go look for him",Yeosang said in a 'completely done' tone of voice. The trio walked into the ship and down to the second deck to tell the others about what was going on.

"WHAT!!!!",Yunho shouted as Seonghwa told the others about what they were talking about earlier.

"So you mean to tell me, you STOPPED Mingi from looking for Joonie because of THAT !",Yunho said as he in a exaggerated tone while looking at the trio, just then the woosan duo came in red fox in hand.

"We're going to look for him Yunho, don't get mad a Yeosang, he didn't mean it on purpose he had a reason, and it seems to be kinda valid, taking in where we are and what we are looking for",Seonghwa said trying to appease the taller male.

"Fine..Yeosang you go with Mingi and Seonghwa to look for him, I'll stay here with these two, Seonghwa please try not to injure yourself anymore",Yunho said as he sat down at the table clearly frustrated, Wooyoung going next to him and cuddling into his side trying to relax the male as San walked around the deck to make sure the surroundings were clear of anything suspicious as the trio made their way into the forest.

.....................

Author p.o.v 

"Yeosang where did you hear that from",Mingi asked while hacking away at some brush infront of him. "From my mother when she was alive she used to tell me stories passed down from the older generation from the times of the Monarchs",Yeosang said he he swatted some flies away from his silver hair.

"So she told you that", Seonghwa asked, "Yep, she said they were the greatest pirates back then, when I heard the stories it just seemed that they were mislead the fourth monarch was a manipulator, so it would have been that the captain was under his influence....so he didn'tactually mean to do it.. right..", Yeosang said as he trailed off while looking at some wild plants.

The forest went cold, not temperature wise but like if everything just froze, the trio looked around they could see birds that stopped in mid flight bees that froze in place over the flower they were on.... 

"We have to find Hongjoong NOW !!!!"......

.....................

No one's p.o.v 

Hongjoong sat in the hut frozen like the creatures around him, like a sleeping beauty, he sat leaning against the wall of the hut eyes closed as if he slept hair gracing his skin as the light from the sun shone on him, the red box tightly gripped in his hands as it glowed a red hue.

...................

No one's p.o.v 

The man in black walked through the forest admiring the creatures he had frozen in time, looking the crystal ball in his hands he looked at the sleeping figure, his eyes soft as he watched the other sleep peacefully in the light.

As he neared the hill, he could fell that someone following, but shook it off knowing the others of the crew would take out anyone trying to attack him. The sound of footsteps out than his made him stop in his tracks, he looked around carefully before continuing forward, moving closer and closer to the hut.

..........................

No one's p.o.v 

Jongkook couldn't fight any longer these....these...pirates..no..they were much greater, much stronger. He was already wounded badly, but still had to call himself lucky because he only fought against two of the seven members of the crew. 

"What don't tell me your already giving up",the first man asked as he stepped closer to the kneeling Jongkook who held his bleeding chest as he was kicked against the ground. He gritted his teeth as pain crossed his body, his mind dancing between watching the two men and wondering if the boy in his hut was alright.

"Oh don't worry about him he'll be fine once seongie finds him", the second man said, his voice a bit high pitched as he looked down at the male.

Jongkook's vision blurred as he blacked out unable to bare with the pain and the amount of blood he had lossed.

The two males watched the man limp body before walking back to their ship not caring, about what would happen to the man.

The little red fox that came after they left, sniffed the the unconscious man before running back to where it came from.

........

Author: please dont read the one on Wattpad I need to edit that one before yall can read it so please read the one here on ao3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	17. Chapter 16: Captain

No one's p.o.v

"Wake up!", the voice shouted, hongjoong stirred not really taking on the voice trying to pry him away from his precious sleep, but when a sudden kick came to his rids he immediately shot up in pain clutching his pulsing side as he looked at his attacker.

The man wore all black, which was also accompanied by a black fedora that lay atop his head obscuring his face, his brown mullet fully showing from the angle, that hongjoong watched him from as he backed up and leaned against a wooden barrel.

He looked around his surroundings to see himself in a side alley, the hard stone beneath him making his hands legs hurt, as the strong stench of decaying wood and rum assaulted Hongjoong's sense of smell.

He looked at his assailant, who was standing tall, while looking down at hongjoong, he could sense the pride and confidence that radiated of the other man as he stared down at him.

"What are you so pathetic that you can't deal with a little bit of pain?",the man asked condescendingly while smirking at hongjoong, who had pulled himself up and was now regaining balance by leaning on the barrel.

"Who are you?",hongjoong said still in pain, "Tsk, who do you think......you can call me captain for the time until I feel your ready to know my name",the man said walking to hongjoong grabbing him by the hand and started pulling him along into the open street, walking past people who seemed not to see the weird man pulling someone, "Dont worry about them they can't see us",he said still pulling hongjoong his grip surely leaving a bruise the boys wrist.

"What do you mean they can't see us?",hongjoong asked as he tried to keep up with the other. Captain sighed and let go off Hongjoong's wrist, he walked to someone and punched them square in the nose but his fist went through the person, this made hongjoong gulp.

"See they can't see, hear or feel us ",he said walking infront of Hongjoong. Hongjoong looked at the male jet wore a pair of black leather boots which had high 3 inch heels making him just a bit taller than hongjoong.

"Come on", Captain said, now grabbing Hongjoong's arm pulling him along to a ship.

"What the...",hongjoong said as he watched in aw of the massive ship.

"Come on stop wasting time!",Captain shouted from the plank leading onto the ship. Stepping in board made hongjoong feel small compared to his ship everything was huge, "Stop lagging!",Captain shouted as he made his way up to the captain's quarters.......his quarters.

"Why am I here?",hongjoong asked with much doubt his voice. "To see what going on in the land of the living",Captain said while picking up a crystal ball, "I'M DEAD!", hongjoong shrieks making Captain glare at him with but hongjoong couldn't see it only the displeasure his lower face showed in the noise he made.,p/>

"No, your not dead, just unconscious...see theirs your body",he said pointing at the crystal ball in his hand, Hongjoong's body was in a sleep like state propes up against the wall of the hut red box clutched tightly in his arms.

"Oh really..... what are you looking for exactly?",hongjoong asked the man as he slide his finger against the surface of the ball repositioning it to show a different area.

"To see him",he said, as he stroked the part of the crystal ball with man.

"S-seonghwa?",hongjoong said questioningly, Captain looked up at him but still not revealing his face and shook his head.

"This is not your Seonghwa.....this is mine",he said while still stroking the surface of the crystal ball. The man looked like a older version of seonghwa with long black hair shaping one side of his face, his eyes even seemed sharper than Hongjoong's seonghwa.

"How.. how are their two?",hongjoong asked looking at captain for an answer, captain was busy looking at the man in the ball a sad smile forming on his lips, shaking his head out of his trance he raised his head in Hongjoong's direction before sighing.

"That man.... he told you a story didn't he",Captain said placing the ball on a metal stand in the center of a table for both to see.

"You mean Jongkook... he told me about the tale of the crew of HALA and something about how the captain was cursed and crew left to roam the earth. Yunho told the everyone about the tale before.... but he said that I'm some rebirth of the captain..... ",hongjoong said to the male unsure as to why he was spilling everything to someone who legit kicked him thirty minutes prior.

" Lies where spread, just as a suspected?",Captain said as he gritted his teeth, which made Hongjoong raise his eyebrow at the other male,

"What do you mean lies?..."hongjoong asked,

"Everything you have been told so far by that man was a lie...."

...........................

Author p.o.v

"But wait didn't Yunho tell us that exact same tale, just that the crew is cursed to sail the seas until they find their captain....could it be that Yeosang heard a similar tale just told by a different perspective?",Mingi said while scrambling to keep up with Seonghwa, yeosang following closely behind him.

"Maybe!",seonghwa shouted already a good distance ahead of the other two, "Seonghwa let's go check out from where you came from maybe he might be their!", Mingi shouted while leading Yeosang unto a clearing,

"Go ahead, I'm going to go check out the base of the hill then on Yunho and the others to make sure nothing happened to them!",Seonghwa shouted to Mingi. "I'll meet you at the ship Seonghwa!", Yeosang shouted to Seoghwa headed already running back in the direction of the ship probably worried sick about his brother.

Mingi rushed through the forest to the spot where he found Seoghwa, he ran up the path trying to retrace Seonghwa's steps.

No one's p.o.v

p>"Looks like my seonghwa found you first",Captain said directioning hongjoong to look at the ball where the duplicate Seonghwa now stood at the entrance of the hut peering down at the unconscious Hongjoong.

"I need to wake, how do i wake up!",hongjoong asked hurriedly not liking the situation he was in.

Captain looks at the distraught boy before looking back at the ball, he sighed and grabbed Hongjoong's arm and lead him back to the deck. "What are you doing I-I need to get back!",hongjoong said growing more distraught and anxious.

"Shut up!",the other shouted pulling him to side of the ship, and with a sharp push he sent hongjoong overboard into the blackwater.

Hongjoong tried to breathe but this water seemed different, he couldn't move he couldn't breathe he was sinking and sinking fast.

Author p.o.v

Mingi reached the hut in time to see a man standing over Hongjoong's unconscious form.

"The Fu*k did you do to him!",Mingi shouted at the man making him pri his eyes away from the hongjoong and look at the fuming Mingi that was standing in the middle of the clearing outside the hut./

Mingi stood stunned as he saw the mans face as he exited the but he looked like Seonghwa....but...but it couldn't be him.

"WHO ARE YOU!",Mingi shouted at the man pistol drawn eyes glowing as they locked onto their target.

The duplicate smirked, but his face quickly contorted in pain before swaying and falling to the ground, revealing hongjoong holding a red chest up in the air, he was breathing heavily as he looked at the unconscious duplicate on the ground.

"Don't just stand their let's go !",hongjoong shouted running up to Mingi pulling the taller boys arm.

"H-Hongjoong what happened to you, who was that, what the hell's going on!",mingi asked hongjoong as the ran through the forest they skin and clothes becoming messy as they ran through the humidity of the forest, sweat covered bodies catching flies and other unnecessary things.

"I'll tell everyone everything back on the ship",hongjoong said more focused on running at the moment than answering questions.

It didn't take long before they found Seonghwa well more like Seonghwa found them, hongjoong had been running through the forest not really in any particular direction, when he ran right into seonghwa causing both males to topple over onto the tall grass that swayed in the opened valley between the hills.

"Hongjoong HONGJOONG!!",seonghwa shouted while holding onto the blue haired male closely, but became confused when the male pulled away and quickly scurried backwards seemingly scared off seonghwa before looking closely at the male and sighing as he held the red box to his chest.

Soon Mingi caught up to the two and did the same thing as hongjoong and he too let out a sigh when he saw this was their seonghwa whose blond hair was now in every direction due to him toppling over.

"Let's go guys we don't know if he woke up !",Mingi shouted as he began running again Hongjoong soon following after him as he pulled seonghwa along by the sleeve of his black shirt.

Their laboured breaths and hurried footsteps echoed through the forest as they fled to the ship.

Author p.o.v

As they arrived they could hear shouts from ship which made the trio speed up the plank to see what was wrong, the stench of earth and blood filled the their noses as they reached on deck Mingi and seonghwa raced down to the second deck leaving hongjoong alone on the first deck, running up to the wheel dropping the box in the process.

'Please we have to leave!',hongjoong said through his connection with the ship and with that they were off..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	18. Chapter 17: Token 1

No one's p.o.v 

Regaining his conciousness the doppelganger Seonghwa got up, the loud snickers that came from the group infront of him made him wear a displeased scowl. 

"He -he knocked you out...Haha!", Yeosang( doppelganger) laughed as he watched the oldest dust of the leaves and dust from his black clothes. "Stop laughing idiot", seonghwa(doppelganger) said as he gritted his teeth. "He knows now", Wooyoung(doppelganger) said his serious tone making the laughing Yeosang go quiet in an instant. "Me and San took care of that man but I'm assuming he told Captain about the past oh sorry Hongjoong ", Wooyoung(doppelganger) said quickly correcting himself.

"Let's go back to the ship, Mingi just told me that the ship Hongjoong's traveling in just left", Yunho(doppelganger) said while looking at Seonghwa, who was deep in thought as he touched the back of his head.

"Let's go the quicker we find him the faster we can get rid of this damn curse", seonghwa said as he walked forward past the others.

"What is he so sour about?",Yeosang asked Yunho who just looked at him and shook his head....

Author p.o.v 

"HonGJoOn!!",the shrill voice screamed, hongjoong ran down to the second deck to see Jongkook pinning Yeosang to the wall his hand clasping tightly around the smallers neck. Yeosang had created a sizable piece of ice on Jongkook's arm in attempt to get the males hand off him.

"Jongkook get off him!!", hongjoong shouted as he body slammed into the male causing them both to fall to the ground. Pinning him to the ground Hongjoong stopped the man from trashing and moving around. "Stop, it's me Hongjoong dont you remember?",hongjoong asked the man.

Throwing his head back Jongkook let a painful groan, hongjoong quickly got of the male and helped him to lean against the wooden hull of the ship. "What happened to you?",hongjoong asked Jongkook, who were now breathing heavily.

Hongjoong turned to Yunho who was wrapping Yeosang's bruised neck with a bandage, Yunho caught hongjoong glance and quickly finished up his work on Yeosang.

"The fox lead us to him he badly beaten, would have been dead with the amount of blood he lost, but somehow he made", yunho said as he kneeled down next to the man to check the males viatials.

"Yeosang are you alright?",hongjoong asked looking a the boy who held his now bandaged neck, "I'm fine it just stings a bit",he said hoarsely. "Mingi lets put Jongkook on one of the beds Seonghwa can you go boil some water and add some lime and honey to it", hongjoong said walking to Jongkook and holding onto his arm as Mingi came from the other side of the table where he had been standing, Seonghwa also nodded and left.

After placing Jongkook on the bed hongjoong shut the door behind him, and made his way to sit at the head of the table.

Seonghwa came soon after and placed the drink next to him, "Its not for me it's for Yeosang to help with his throat",hongjoong said while motioning to the male sitting to the side of him accompanied by Wooyoung who looked very worried for his brother.

Everyone can back down to the second deck and sat around the table San came down and sat at the table, the red box hongjoong had discarded earlier was carefully placed in the center of the table.

They all looked at it, looked at hongjoong, looked at it again then looked back at hongjoong. Hongjoong sighed and reached for the box opening it and taking out the the item wrapped in the black silk cloth. He unwrapped the jabe from the cloth and placed it on the table causing it to make a heavy thump on the tables wooden surface.

"What's that?",wooyoung asked pointing at the brick, "Don't point at it could be cursed", seonghwa said swatting Wooyoung's hand.

"Its not cursed.... this is the first 'key'",hongjoong said while doing quotations for the word key.

"In don't get it?",San said cocking his head to the side.

"Jongkook told me that they isn't an actual key, this is the token we have to give sprites", hongjoong motioned to the object at the back of his the words of captain stilled lingered which made him wonder if he could have actually trust jongkook, "Mingi, I have a feeling the person we saw probably had something to do with Jongkook", hongjoong said but was cut off when Jongho asked, "Whose Jongkook?, is he the dude that attacked Yeosang?",Jongho asked, "Sadly yes that Jongkook he gave this the token to me", hongjoong finished, "Mingi were did you find hongjoong?",seonghwa asked, "Further up the trail from where I found you",mingi said.

"You were their Seonghwa?",hongjoong also confused, "Well... I think he found me after I fell from a open crevasse, but I didnt get a good look at his face, when I came too and came down the hill, I found Mingi", Seonghwa said.

"Are you alright !?",hongjoong asked the other who gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, I'm lucky I found Mingi he helped me back to the ship",he said praising Mingi.

"Eh hem!!",the loud noise that came from Yunho made Seonghwa laugh, "And Yunho who ofcourse brought back from the dead!",Seonghwa said dramatically while looking at he male sitting opposite to him.

"Thought so",Yunho said, leaning back into his chair folding his arms. Mingi scoffed at the cockyness Yunho played. "Mingi is your hand okay?", seonghwa playfully asked, "What do you mea-",Mingi was about to say but stopped when Yunho pulled the boys wrist from under his chin the see if it was alright everyone just watched, the scene even Mingi was taken aback by the sudden move.

"Nothing seems working with it did you perhaps sleep on it feels kind of stiff",yunho said as he wiggled Mingi's wrist from side to side.

The only things to leave Mingi's mouth were incomprehensible words. Everyone laughed at Yunho and Mingi, even if Yunho was the only one who didnt understand why they were laughing.

-Much..much..later-

The cool night winds blew as hongjoong looked at the sea he opted to be on lookout tonight and let everyone rest.

The sudden foots steps behind him made him turn, the familiar black hat that Captain worn was in front of him nothing and nobody else only the hat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	19. Chapter 18: love

Author p.o.v

The boys had dropped Jongkook of at an near by island that was on route with where they were headed, Jongkook gave a bit advise on finding the other token before biding them farewell, and disappearing into the forest. But Hongjoong remained cautious of the advice, but remain curtious nonetheless.

But it seemed that something had changed aboard the ship. Its captain was becoming distant.

Hongjoong would never admit it but he was starting to feel guilty whenever seonghwa would show him affection, he felt guilty that he never showed the other man any affection other than when it was shown to him first.

To hongjoong this was something entirely new he had never been in a relationship, he didnt know what he had to do to make someone happy.... he wasn't one for skinship either save for the occasional kisses seonghwa would steal. He felt that he was lacking and he definitely did not want to ask anyone for advise.... god only knows how that would turn out.

Seonghwa on the other hand was a natural for example, when hongjoong would cry himself to sleep he would comfort hongjoong with sweet words, when hongjoong would skip meals he would sit him down and feed him himself rewarding hongjoong with a kiss for ever bite hongjoong took, when hongjoong would stay out on the deck late at night he would wrap him in a blanket so he wont be cold...

He felt like if Seonghwa didn't deserve to be with him, when he could be with someone better...

Author p.o.v

The boys had decided it was best to resupply and get some rest before they headed of to the Northern seas.

Hongjoong opted to stay on the ship with Seonghwa, while everyone else went to the streets.

Hongjoong was in the captains quarters looking over some charts and maps when a a pair of arms circled his waist pulling him back into a hug. Unfazed he continued to look at the charts and maps, "So what do you want to do the sice the boys are out?",Seonghwa asked pulling hongjoong onto his lap as he sat on the chair, "I was planning to going over our routes but if you have something else, I don't mind doing it", hongjoong said eyes now looking at the man he was on top off.

"Come on !",seonghwa said as he excitedly pulled hongjoong through the streets of the Port, that he seemed to know off the back of his hand.

"Here", he said as he stopped infront of a small building with the words 'StRay' on it, tugging hongjoong inside the building he loudly exclaimed, "I'm back!!",making nine boys walk out of different doors.

"Seongie hyung , your back!", one of the boys ,a sliver haired, one exclaimed as he ran and hugged Seonghwa. "Hi lixie mind if a steal BangChan from you for a bit?", He heard Seonghwa say while petting the other boys head.

" I dont mind", the boy said while walking up to a familiar broccoli head and pushing him forward, "Just like that you really want me gone dont you, I'm hurt", the male, bangchan said as he clutched his heart dramatically, "Yep!",the silver haired boy exclaimed making the other 7 plus Seoghwa laugh.

One male caught hongjoong eyes more than the others, he felt something's off about this boy but he couldn't place what.

Seonghwa then promptly dragged hongjoong to a table along with bangchan, while the other seven disappeared back into the door they came from..... except the door the boy hongjoong was suspicious of remained open the boy had entered but didn't close it.

"Soo how did thing go when I last left you guys?", Bangchan said wigglingnhis eyebrows at the pair. "How do you think hmm?", seonghwa said sarcastically to the male while hitting his shoulder. "You too know each other dont you?", hongjoong asked to the two bangchan laughed and seonghwa scratched the back of his neck. Bangchan and seonghwa meet when seonghwa was running away from one of his kills and just so happen to drag chan along with him. They fought, both got hit on the head by felix and lived to tell the tale. Ever since seonghwa started to help Chan in and around the shop, a very peculiar place, if you had to describe it.

Seonghwa and BangChan were deep in a conversation about sea shells when hongjoong excused himself from the table, to walk around. Bangchan had told him previously he was allowed to look at anything int he shop, so hongjoong did just that.

Starting with the sectional that were dedicated to pearls he thought of getting Seoghwa a gift maybe a ring or a chain. When a hand touched him, "See anything you like, if you want I can show you the other colors they come in?", the boy asked Hongjoong who was a bit taken aback by how deep his voice was as compared to earlier.

"Amm.. can you recommend any for a ring?",hongjoong asked the boy nodded and pointed to a shelf to the back of the section that was decorated in gold leaves, "There you can go their if you want any rings", he said, hongjoong thanked him and proceeded to walk to the back.

Walking to the shelf, he stared in awe at all the glimmering rings not only were their Pearl's but also precious gems.

Out of all one caught hongjoong eyes to the bottom corner of the shelf lay a ring and god was it gorgeous... to hongjoong it was perfect for Seonghwa.

Picking it up he stared at the the ring he stared at it multi colored band and smiled, it was perfect for Seoghwa.

Closing back the ring in its case he walked over to the counter felix sat on, in his fox form, sliding of the counter in a puff of pink smoke Felix transformed back into his human form and took the case from Hongjoong's hand.

"Hmmm.. good choice we've had this one for a while now, found it washed upon shore, in levantar it is a small pool just north of the Port.... anything you want engraved on it.. perhaps something special for the special someone..",felix said wiggling his eyebrows at hongjoong, who rolled his eyes playfully at the boys antics not even surprised since he knew where he might have gotten it from.

"Can you engrave the words 'My Aurora'", hongjoong said pointing to where he wanted the words engraved. Felix nodded and got to work on the ring hongjoong stood watch as Felix carved the letters.

Author p.o.v

Midway thought his and Seonghwa's conversation Bangchan had started to notice, seonghwa eyes changing colour from its usual black to a grey which was odd. That's when out of nowhere seonghwa stormed over to hongjoong and pulled him away from the counter he was leaning and roughly dragged the boy out the shop.

Bangchan saw the shock on felix face that Seonghwa would do something like that and went to bangchan and said, "Channie go after him I think someone let one of the 3rd class ghouls out, give this to hongjoong when you find them go now", felix told chan handing can a black box.

Hongjoong felt his breathe get knocked out of him when he was slammed into one of the evergreen trees. Seonghwa had dragged hongjoong a good distance into the forest, not saying a single reason as to why he was suddenly so aggravated.

"WHAT FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH FELIX !?",seonghwa screamed at the blue hair boy his eyes clearly turning red. "What do you mean, he was just carving something into a ring",hongjoong said, not liking this situation at all.

"YOU THINK IM A FOOL DONT YOU !",Seonghwa screamed, hongjoong looked at the sudden change I colouring seonghwa's eyes from red to purple then to black and then to grey, he was possessed.

"Seonghwa listen to me this isnt you have to-..",hongjoong tried to say something but was cut off when seonghwa pushed him back against the tree.

"Please Seonghwa, I'm begging you listen to me your-...", hongjoong tried to plead again to the male but it feel to deaf ears. Within a split second hongjoong was pinned against the tree one of seonghwa's hand held both his wrist while the other had a firm grip on his throat.

His hand burned agaisnt Hongjoong's throat his grip got tighter and the heat of his hands gradually began to burn Hongjoong's skin.

"P-please hwa... please stop your hurting me..",hongjoong managed to say, but was only meet with a pained look on seonghwa's face he was trying to fight what was controlling him but he couldn't. When Seonghwa released his grip hongjoong was fazing into unconsciousness, his face pale and cheeks stained with tears.

Bangchan arrived as Hongjoong's body hit the ground, he knew what was wrong with seonghwa, he knew he should have done something as he saw seonghwa's eyes change their color.

"Seonghwa!!!", he screamed at the man to get his attention. Seonghwa turned to look at him his eyes were gazing between red and black proof that seonghwa was trying to fighting with whoever was trying to control him.

Changing into his ghost form chan charged straight at seonghwa knocking out the ghoul inside him. Seonghwa fell to his knees coughing, while chan struggled to contain the other ghost in his grips.

The smell of a familiar smoke filled chains nose, he let go of the ghost and pushed them the direction of the smoke and watched as they disintegrated into the pink puffs, howling in pain.

Changing back to the his human form, he rushed over to hongjoong, to check if was still breathing, which luckily he was, but the burn mark around his neck was a different story.

Seonghwa had come up beside hongjoong, falling to his knees beside the boy he took Hongjoong's body in his arms. Seonghwa..... he crying, promised he would never hurt hongjoong but the boy in his arms was hurt and maybe permanently scarred by the burn on his neck.

"Hongjoong please wake, wake up please, please I'm so sorry",seonghwa cried cradling the boy in his arms.

Bangchan rested a hand on the seonghwa shoulder and said, "He is breathing but weak, it's best to give him some rest.....uhhh right here I think this is for you", he finished giving a black box to seonghwa. "We have to go back to the shop, and find out who let out that ghoul before anymore escape and posses other people, he's gonna be alright, just explain to him what happened ", bangchan said getting up and running to the punk fox that was already throtting away.

Picking up hongjoong, he made his was back to the ship, the other hadn't arrives yet, so it was just them, walking up the stairs he entered the captain quarters and laid hongjoong the white sheets.

Quietly he walked down to the second deck picking up some bandages and medicines from the table, and made his way back to hongjoong he sat on the side of the bed and gentle lifted the boys head placing it on his lap and carefully taking and apply the medice and bandages around the burns of Hongjoong's neck.

He slid into the sheets with him and hugged him closely, making sure to be careful of the others neck. "Hongjoong I'm sorry, I'm so sorry",seonghwa said his words coming out a but muffled in Hongjoong's chest. But definitely didnt expect a response. "Its okay... I know what happened... seonghwa I'm sorry.... I'm sorry I didnt react sooner.... I'm sorry that you had-...",hongjoong was about to continue but was cut of when seonghwa stopped him, "I should be sorry hongjoongI promised Mingi and yunho to protect you and I'm the one who hurt you", seonghwa said looking at the boy with his face stained with tears.

Hongjoong wiped away the tears and looked at Seonghwa before looking the black box that laid on the desk. Seonghwa followed Hongjoong's gaze to the box and looked back at hongjoong. Slowly getting up he walked to the box and picked it up bring it back into the bed as he slide back to he position he was in before.

Picking up the box hongjoong opened it and took out the ring, and picked up seonghwa left and and slipped the ring on his ring finger, it was a perfect fit.

Seonghwa looked at the ring it amazement and awe. "Where did you-.. ?", Seonghwa asked but was cut off, "In the store... look at the words ",hongjoong said.

"My Aurora",seonghwa said looking up at hongjoong, who nodded his head.

"My Aurora, who follows me everywhere, my Aurora who wraps around me, and who will be with me till the end, wrap around me my Aurora keep me in your embrace , protect with your dazzlinglight and let me keep you as my treasure for I dont desire glittering gold", hongjoong sang in a made up tune while wrapping his arms around seonghwa, who did the same.

"Hongjoong...."seonghwa cried into the others shoulder, "Its okay... seonghwa look at me",he said to he male that had buried his head into Hongjoong's chest making it damp with tears. "Stop crying stars shouldn't be falling out of your galaxy",he said wiping some of the seonghwa's tears as he sniffled.

"You weren't the one that did it, and I know you were fighting to get back control... do you understand... please dont beat yourself up over this, tomorrow we are going back to ask chan why this happened.. okay ",hongjoong said, "Mmmm",seonghwa said between burying his head back into hongjoong chest, leaning down hongjoong kissed seonghwa's hair and wrapped his arms tighter around the male making sure he never leaves. "Thank you", seonghwa whispered, hongjoong chuckled and pulled him closer.

Maybe affection could be shown in different ways, after all not everyones treasure is glitter and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter just a little break from previous chapters.  
> Also sorry if the book is getting boring.


	20. Chapter 19 : Learning

Author p.o.v 

"I'm tell you Felix this was the first time something like this happened to someone from the shop, if it was stranger i wouldnt be surprised but this was Seognhwa." bangchan said the the now pink haired male that sat on the counter with his fox tale swinging of the edge.

"I know that, but it came from his room and you know I cant say anything to him", Felix said sitting taking out the coral pipe from between his lips letting the white clouds of smoke pass throught them.

" I'll talk to him I'm tired if his jealousy and now he took it to far", bangchan said standing and heading towards a brass door. Pounding on the door he shouted, " COME OUT HERE SNAKE I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR SHIT!!!", the sudden commotion caused everyone to come out from their respective rooms and gather around Felix.

"What happened, felix?", hyunjin asked while snaking his around jeongin, "A third class ghoul escaped from 'someone's' room and possesed Seonghwa causing him to hurt hongjoong, you know the short person that was beside Seonghwa when he came, him", felix said as he gestured to Bangchan who was still pounding on the door,

".. so channie said he is going to confront him about doing that", the all looked at each other, "this could have been avoided", jisung suddenly said his eyes filled with sorrow. " was the boy hurt badly?", jisung asked, " a slight burn around his neck it will leave a scar but nothing life threathening", felix said empting his coral pipe in an ash tray.

"Why hasn't he come out yet he knows how angry chan can get ?",hyungjin said as he looked worriedly at the male infront the brass door whom looked like he was about to burn it down.

Storming over the others Bangchan went behind the counter and pulled out a dusty box and opened it, "You can't be serious, your using that ?!",Seungmin said alarmed at the drastic measures chan was about to take.

Ignoring the others Bangchan walked over the door and inserted the skull key into the keyhole unlocking the big door, they open with an eerie quietness the thick mist that flowed from the ground making the temperature in the room drop to subzero.

Walking in the room he held out his hand and casted light to the frozen candles. Blood and guts where everywhere, like if the person had imploded, the sight of the ghouls feasting on the dead body that lay in the middle of the mess was disgusting, their slurping and crushing of the bones and guts made Bangchan grimace. 'He' was dead someone had killed him and whoever that was far more ruthless than any ghost or ghoul Bangchan have every encountered. (A/n: did the man in the white mask do it??????)

Hongjoong p.o.v 

"You call me an idiot but here you stand looking like a damn hedgehog !", I told Captain as he folded his arms. "Call me hedgehog one more time and I'll show you how fast I can turn your face the color of your hair !",Captain said slamming his hands on the desk he sat on.

"Calling me stubborn like if your one to talk ", Captain said as he looked at the crystal ball. "All I ever see you do is stare at that damn ball what do you expect for me to say, I ask what your so sad for and then you tell me I'm an idiot, excuse me for caring !",I said to the man whole was now ignoring and focusing in the crystal ball.

"Why do you stare at it anyway?", I asked Captain who only glanced at me from the side of his eye. "Why do you look at Seonghwa?",he asked, "I-I well I ",I began to say a bit flustered that he asked so bluntly. "You look at him cause you like him, then I'm doing the same thing but unlike you they can't see me",he said gently touching the ball.

"Ohh you were in love ?",I asked making my way closer to him. "You could say that..",captain said while touching one of the braids that graced him shoulder, fiddling with the black pearl attached to the end of the braid.

"You should go before your crew wakes up and find you unresponsive ",Captain said his eyes still on the crystal ball.

With that hongjoong left.....

Captain stayed seated on the desk bow picking up the crystal ball in his fingers allowing the black band of metal on his right hand to graze its surface. A tear landed on the ball sliding of as more droplets came, captain held the ball close to his chest as he cried....

Author p.o.v 

The next morning after the incident hongjoong needed to telling everyone want happened the day prior.

"..................", silence was what the couple was meet with when they told the others what happened. Mingi face palmed, Yunho followed suit. The other four just snickered.

"We left you with the ship for a day one damn day so you two could have alone time and you go and do that !",Yunho said to the couple. "Yea guys we left you with the ship so you could give Wooyoung a younger brother !",Jongho said while nudging Sans side as they both bust out laughing.

"And here I thought yall were just into some kinky shit ",yeosang said as he shook his head in disappointment. Wooyoung just sat their the only thing he understood was that he was getting a younger brother. "Am I ReallY getting a YounGer BroTher !", Wooyoung asked, shooting out of his seat, causing Jongho and san to laugh louder.

"No Wooyoung your not getting a younger brother," seonghwa said, making the poor boy sit down in a huff. "Dont worry Wooyoung we can try making a baby",San said winking in Wooyoung's direction.

"Anyways back to the matter at hand, we all need to be more aware and knowledgeable about things around us and how to deal with them so from today you all will be studing",hongjoong said making the room pin drop quiet.

"What",hongjoong asked looking at all the boys.

Oh o *five hours later*

"Hongjoong please we can't do this anymore!", "Please seonghwa save us!", "Yunho please don't leave me with him!",

The sounds of pleads and cries sounded as yunho and seonghwa left the ship leaving hongjoong to deal with teaching the other as they went to speak to bangchan.

"You sure they gonna be fine?",seonghwa asked hearing a piercing shriek come from the ship. "They'll be fine their just over exaggerating!", yunho said waving his hand dismissively.

"So tell me about where we're going", yunho asked seonghwa as they walked through the streets. "Hmmm stray... it's something like a gate way for spirit and ghouls to pass through to come into and leave the living world, ghouls have classes while ghost don't, ghoul class 1 are like ghosts but have just alittle more power, ghoul class 2 are those who can posses and control a person by reliving their dying memories, and ghoul class 3 can take a human form or pretty much do the same thing the other classes can do", seonghwa said, "Bangchan and his family are like ahhh gate keepers, they help spirits and ghoul come in and out of the afterlife or what people call, worlds end, bangchan has the ability to change into a ghost and posses the same powers of a ghoul, he is pretty powerful, but the real power house is Felix the smoke he creates can disintegrate anything he wished it too", seonghwa finished.

"How in the world did you get mixed up with them?!",yunho asked clearly shocked as to why such badass people would like a lump of coal like seonghwa. "I kinda ran into him, when I was running from a kill... so yeah that's pretty much it ... and we're here", seonghwa said gesturing to the building.

Opening the door seonghwa was taken aback when everyone was looking at him as if they were expecting him. Yunho came up beside him and asked, "Did we do something wrong?".

"What happened?",seonghwa asked the group of boys. "Woojin is dead",chan stated bluntly as he closed the brass doors from which he had entered earlier.

Yunho could have sworn he saw a glint of happiness in seonghwa's eyes at that news but thought nothing much of it. "How?",seonghwa asked walking closer to the group sitting down at the table, chan coming and sitting opposite to him eyeing Yunho. "Oh right, this is yunho he is with hongjoong ",seonghwa said introducing yunho to the boys who looked all looked at him with a frown.

"Did i do something wrong?",yunho asked while scratching the back of head awkwardly. "No their just looking at your height", seonghwa said as he dipped his hand in the jar of Pearls on the table, the glint of a familiar ring catching felix's eye.

"Ahh so he gave you that ring, he has good taste in magic even if he didnt know it",felix said gesturing the ring.

"Magic, what do you mean?",seonghwa asked felix a bit confused on how the rinflg was magical. "Seongie have you for gotten everything in this shop is magical, that ring grants something that you desire the most hence the colors", felix said while letting a puff of white smoke out of his mouth.(A/N: i wont tell youif this is important or not)

"Oh I see.... bangchan anything about what happened yesterday ",seonghwa said as he looked at bangchan who just sighed and pulled felix onto his lap breathing in some the intoxicating air the man was passing out through his lips.

"The ghoul came from his room, when I went to confront him about it the door would not open, so when I opened it, he was dead like if he was imploded from the inside, the ghouls were already feating on him when i went in that might have happened who knows when, but one thing is certain whatever or whoever did that, was far stronger that any ghost or ghoul I know of",bangchan said as he pulled the man on his lap closer to him.

"Hey seonghwa can you bring hongjoong back here when you get time i want to ask him something ?", jisung asked seonghwa as he picked up a black dried sea urchin from the table. "Sure, I'll see if I can come back later, we should go back and check on them, expect us either after or before sundown", seonghwa said getting up and heading for the door.

No one's p.o.v 

The slender frame that laid on the bed in an oversized shirt turned slightly to face the glowing crystal ball, he sighed and lifted himself out the bed, his head pounding from crying, slowly he placed a hand over his abdomen and made his way over to the ball picking it up and plopping back down on the bed in a fetal position.

One hand stroked his abdomen as the other looked at the male was sitting at the edge of an identical bed to the one he was currently laying in, the other male had his head in his hands, his black hair becoming messier as he once again raked his hand through it.

Captain kept his hand on the small bump that he had in his abdomen as he watched the man in the ball cry, the black metal band around his right hand grew cold with sorrow.

The other male looked at the ring in his hand and took it off holding it close to his heart.

________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Mingi glaring at hongjoong, san trying not to fall asleep, Wooyoung and Yeosang paying close attention and Jongho was already passed out.

Hongjoong: great since we cover this today I will test you on it tomorrow..okay and if you fail I'll see to it that your the only one that clean the decks for a month.

San: * who was now fully awake at the sound of cleaning* Yep sounds good.

Let's just say Jongho and Mingi got stuck cleaning for a month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	21. Chapter 20 : Meeting Captain

"Hongjoong ", a voice called out as hongjoong stacked sheets of paper onto of some old books. Looking up he saw Seonghwa in the middle of the stair, with a toothy grin hongjoong bounced his way over to Seonghwa engulfing the other in a hug.

"Your back, what did he say?",hongjoong asked the male as he lead him to the table where he was previously stacking papers. "I want you to come with me back to stray, jisung wants to talk to you and I'm sure bangchan wants to explain everything fully with you there, I want to explain everything fully with you there." Seonghwa said, holding Hongjoong's hand. "Okay give me a minute let me go put these back in the shelf and we'll go", hongjoong said as he picked up the pile of books and papers and headed to the captain's quarters.

Opening the door with his foot he pushed in and slammed the books on the desk. Taking of his boots he allowed his aching feet to relax before putting them on again to head back to stray.

He plopped down on the bed and sighed closing his eyes from the suns rays that beamed in throught the window. "Hongjoong...",a familiar voice said shooting up hongjoong looked around the room, he was back again in Captain's ship.(a/n: anyone ever do that go to do something in your room and just lay down in bed instead)

"You really need to stop doing this you know that", hongjoong said as he plopped back down on the soft mattress. 

"Sorry ",captain said solemnly, hongjoong shift in the bed to look at the othe male that was in a over sized shirt sitting curled up next to the window looking out over the stagnant black sea. His hat was own still covering his face as he as he rested his chin on his knees his long sleeved shirt covering him like a dress.

"Something wrong Captain?",hongjoong asked a he walked closer to male. "Hongjoong... have you ever wondered who I am?",captain asked as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Uhhh no not really", hongjoong answered. "....... hongjoong I-i..", captain was about to say something but the glowing light that the crystal ball emitted stopped him, his ring grew cold again and a wave of sorrow flashed throught his body like a cold wave.

"Hongjoong you know HALA right ?", hongjoong nodded his head at the question. ".....I.. I.. was the captain of that crew",captain said taking of his hat for hongjoong to see his face. Hongjoong sat their he didnt say anything, do anything just sat there and looked at Captain.

"I know",hongjoong said, much to Captain's surprise. "You knew?",hongjoong nodded his head. "Your hat and uniform was similar to his and that gun you keep on display on the desk was the exact same he carried when I first saw him, so I put two and two together", hongjoong explained.,p/> ,p>"The stories are wrong aren't they.....?",hongjoong asked. Captain just nodded his head and placed it in his folded arms. "Can you tell me what really happened?",hongjoong asked, but captain shook his head, "No, not yet... you should go",captain said as he looked back at the stagnant waters.

Hongjoong nodded his head and left leaving Captain to dwell in his memories of what truly happened all those centuries ago.,p/>

Seonghwa knocked on the door soflty, awaiting a response but when he didn't get one he entered the room to see hongjoong spread out on the sheets. Walking over he laid down next to male resting his head on one of his extended arms. Snuggling into his side.

Hongjoong turned around and slung his other hand over seonghwa shoulders pulling him closer, leaning down he placed a kiss on seonghwa's hair. "Ready to go or do you want to stay in bed more?",seonghwa asked. "No one told you to be so warm",hongjoong replied.

"Get up let's go, mingi and the other are complaining to Yunho about your teaching methods.. what did you do?", seonghwa asked. "Dont worry about that, beside I'm not that bad of a teacher",hongjoong said getting up, "Have you heard yourself when you talk?", seonghwa asked, and hongjoong just raised his eyebrow.

Shacking his head seonghwa got of the bed and made his way to the door, "Come on let's go",seonghwa said swinging his hips as he walks out the room.

Author p.o.v 

"... do you understand?", bangchan asked hongjoong nodded as he eyed with the pearls infront of him. "I understand",hongjoong said as he watched the white balls of sand pass through his fingers.

"Hongjoong you realise you have a spirit contacting you right, that can be bad for a number of reason... what we are asking is if you would like to bring it out so it could be two separate entities and not one",jisung said to hongjoong.

"I-.. how will you do that ?",hongjoong asked. "You'll have to enter my room for that, it's pretty much going into the gate and looking for him and bringing him back their you'll just have to give them a pendant or a amulet in which the spirit could stay in or they could choose to stay in human form, that's up to them ",jisung said.

"How long will that take?",seonghwa asked, "About an hour but it will feel like days to whoever is in the room",jisung said as he stood up.

"Do you want to do that?",seonghwa asked hongjoong who nodded in response. "He might be able to help us, find the rest of the token, and maybe even with the duplicates",hongjoong said as he got up. 

"When can I go in?",hongjoong asked jisung who thought for a bit before looking between seonghwa and hongjoong. "You can leave now",jisung said, and hid behind Changbin as he said it know well seonghwa would glare at him.

"Fine, let's get this over with then",hongjoong said but was pulled back by seonghwa who looked at him with a worried face.

"I'll be fine",hongjoong said to seonghwa. By this time the others hand moved away giving the couple some privacy. "But what if-..",hongjoong cut of seonghwa with a quick kiss before placing their forehead together. "I'll be fine, one hour, I'm sure that is all it will take",hongjoong said.

Hongjoong walked over to jisung who walked him to his door, bringing out a candle chan put it on the small stand beside the door and lit it as hongjoong entered the door closing the door behind him jisung turned to the candle before walking away.

No one's p.o.v 

Hongjoong walked throught the mist as he approached the ship in the docks its looming sails slowly swaying even if it didnt have any breeze blowing. Walking up the plank he heard a door close.

Captain looked at the ship one last time before he began to walk down the plank only to see hongjoong there. "What are you doing here I didnt call you?",captain asked, "I came to ask you something",captain cocked his head in confusion.

Taking the other mans hand hongjoong pulled him back to captain's room so he could explain everything.

"You want me to help you?",captain said as hongjoong finished his explanation. "Yes, we need your help... this also means you can meet him again",hongjoong said. Captain was deep in thought when hongjoong picked up the crystal ball and brought it closer to captain, "You can bring this with you and watch him, you can return either in the ball or as a third class ghoul which ever is you pick",hongjoong said to captain as he took the ball from hongjoong hands.(a/n: you might want ot remeber the powers of a third class ghoul)

"I think I'll go as a third class ghoul",captain told hongjoong, "Hongjoong are you sure about this?",captain asked hongjoong, "I'm sure",hongjoong said giving captain a reassuring smile.

Picking up the pistol from the desk hongjoong placed it in the holster on his belt, taking the ball be placed it in his coat making sure to secure it tightly.

" Then let's go"

"You know something, I don't understand if the place bangchan owns can bring back the dead why didnt does dudes from HALA just bring their captains body their", San said as he swung his feet from the rail he sat on.

"I dont know... maybe thats because it didnt exist back then ",Mingi said as he stopped sharpening his knife.

"True",San said as he walked over to Wooyoung who was studying and gave him a hug but was, bitten by the fox in Wooyoung's lap when he kissed the others cheek.

"Why you bit me?"San said with a pout as he ran to complain to Yeosang to stop training the fox to bite him whenever he gets close to Wooyoung.

"Jongho shut up !",a voice shouted as they existed the sleeping quarters storming past San in the process. Jongho peeped out after he heard the loud slamming of the door to the deck.

"What did you do?",San asked, shivering as the temperature in the ship dropped. "That's the thing I didn't do anything, I was about to ask him something when he just shouted at me",jongho said as he contemplated going on deck.

Yunho came out of the kitchen with a wet cloth, when he saw the two boys standing in the door way to the sleeping quarters.

"What are you two doing?",yunho asked them, "Contemplating how long we have to live",they both answered in sync.

"Well come up to the deck in five, hongjoong and seonghwa will be back soon",yunho said as he mumbled 'weirdos' walking up the stairs.

Everyone was now on deck,

Yunho and Mingi sat together looking at the blade Mingi was previously sharpening, San sat beside Wooyoung watching him study, jongho sat as far away as he can from Yeosang, but still in a reasonable distant that he could see what the other was doing.

The sound of boots on the plank alerted everybody. Making their way to the ship side they saw three males walking up the plank two of which they recognized, the other wore something that made chills run down their spines.

Walking on deck seonghwa and hongjoong stood infront of everyone as the other man stepped on deck.

"Who's that?",Wooyoung said shakily pointing to the man beside hongjoong.

"Why dont you introduce yourself ",hongjoong said to the male who slowly took of his hat.

The guys gasped, they kept looking between the two hongjoong as if one was about to magically morph into something else.

"Hello my name is hongjoong",captain said to the shocked crew, who the trio hears mumble to themselves, 'he has the same voice'.

"Ahh what is he doing here?",Mingi asked pulling Wooyoung behind him. "He is here to help us-...."hongjoong was about to continue but was cut of by Yunho.

"Help, how is he going to help?",Yunho asked emphasizing on the he. "He is going to help us with HALA, yunho that's how he is going to help tonight we leave for the south sea, we'll explain everything tonight we promise, but let's set sail first and-..", was cut of by Mingi.

"No, we want to know now and after we can leave",mingi said eyeing Captain, whose hand was now subconsciously over his abdomen, this caught Wooyoung's attention but he dismissed it and focused on seonghwa and hongjoong who were looking at each other.

"Let's go down below deck so we can explain", hongjoong said.

___________________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Yeosang: * stiching a shirt Jongho hand torn peacefully on his bed*

Yeosang: I wonder if he'll like it *admiring the work he had done*

Jongho coming down the stairs : I should throw away that shirt I tore, I really don't have much use for it, plus seonghwa will kill me if he sees it...*sighs*

Yeosang: :( *puts down the shirt and walks out the room vexed*

Jongho: hey yeo what were You-

Yeosang: Jongho shut up!!

Jongho: 😢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	22. Chapter 21 : An Explanation

Author p.o.v 

They all sat around the table, captain got dragged by Wooyoung to sit next to him much to San's distaste.

"So how and why first then everything else can come after",Yunho said. Hongjoong and seonghwa looked at each other. "How do I put this in way you all will understand......uhhh..aha.. okay, Mingi you know how you saw a duplicate to Seonghwa well, he is my duplicate but he died..",hongjoong tried to explain but his explanation only confused the boys more.

"I'm dead, pretty much but I came back with the help of your friends from the magic shop, sadly my time is limited so soon I'll have to go back, reason I'm here is to help you, as you know I am Hongjoong's duplicate from a different time, my crew is the one that is trying to get 'the soul' bck from someone. So I'm here to help you stop those who have the soul and help get my crew back to the afterlife where they can spend eternity freed from their curse....understood..any questions?",captain asked the boys one by one their hands shot up. 

"Wait so then who is HALA, if it isnt his crew?", asked yeosang. Captain responded," My ship is named the Emancipation not HALA, so that could mean one of two things, one someone twisted the tales to their advantage or their really is a ghost ship called HALA out there".

"But why would someone do that?", wooyoung asked, "Also If the witch killed you then how do you know all this?",Wooyoung asked, captain looked at the boy and sighed.

"Who said I died from that witch if anything I wish I was the one to kill her", captain said leaning back into the chair.

"But the stories-..", Jongho was about to say something but Captain cut him off. "Are just that stories, twisted and turned to make a tale more interesting...that damned witch caused everything then made the story so twisted that she became the hero if anything is certain she is very much alive....",captain said as he gritted his teeth, everyone was quiet.

"Damn bitch..",captain muttered under his breath. Hongjoong cleared his throat gaining everyones attention.

"Do you all understand why we have him here, this might not just be us going to find 'the soul', Captain has his own agenda that he has to take care of, and this journey might be bigger than what we actually anticipated it would be",hongjoong standing up from his seat.

They all nodded their heads, "What should we call you, since we can't be shouting hongjoong or else will get confused?",mingi asked. "Call me Captain, it's my nickname",captain replied flatly while he looked at the candel flicking on the table.

"I guess we could work with that since we dont really call hongjoong that.." mingi said, "Its kind weird tho our brand is a pirate but we all act nothing like pirates at all, we dont even talk like them or follow the codex",yunho said.

"Really I think our broken english is enough, besides so what if we're not like other pirates it just makes us more unique",yeosang said making everyone emit a low chuckle.

"You lot truly are different..",captain said making everyone look at him, "What you mean?",Jongho asked.

"If this were my lot they would already be fighting on the table or maybe eating each others faces... woo would probably be having a headache trying to get everyone under control, San would have been beating the shit out of Yeosang, min and hwa would be cheering on the ruckus and Yun would have just shook his head...are crazy bunch of misfits",captain said with a laugh.

"Well your not that far off, its just now that fox will be the one im fighting if it doesn't stop biting me, because a certain someone doesn't want me close to Wooyoung",san said ina grand gesture most likely calling out Yeosang for being to overprotective of Wooyoung.

"This bitch... if you want to go their then fine so what if dont want me brother to be next to a mangy mut huh what you gonna do about ?!?",yeosang said to San as they began arguing.

Wooyoung tugged Captain's sleeve and asked, "What about Jongho what would have he be doing ?", captain replied, "The same thing yours is doing now sitting and ignoring chaos."

San and Yeosang ended their screaming match when hongjoong yelled at them, Wooyoung was already dozing off while leaning against mingis shoulder and Jongho was eating. The pair gave half hearted apologies and hugged it out per seonghwa's request.

Wooyoung p.o.v 

"Please talk to me I'm begging you, you didn't even tell me what I did wrong",Jongho pleaded to Yeosang as the other got into my bed and turned his back to Jongho.

San looked down from the top bunk of the bed to see if Jongho was alright and clearly he wasnt, Looking at Yeosang I whispered, "Please dont make him cry Yeo, he doesn't know what he did wrong shouldn't you at least let him know why your so angry at him", yeosang looked at me with a pout and said, "Your learning to much from seonghwa", before getting out of the bed grabbing Jongho and walking out of the room. 

San looked at me and climbed down from his bed and sat on the edge of mine, "Hug before sleep",he said extending his arms for me to hug him which I happily did. "Thank you my dear now off to bed before I got my finger bitten off",san said eyeing the fox that was curled up in the bed next to mine.

After a good hour everyone came to sleep, but i didnt see Yeosang or Jongho return so I decided to look for them.

( a/n:Woobaby.... no please dont...)

Walking up on deck, I saw captain standing against the rail. 'Maybe he know where they are', I said to myself.

"Cap'n !", I called out to him, "Yes Wooyoung?",he responded still looking at the sea. "Have you seen my brother and Jongho?",I asked, "No I haven't..... but I dont think you should look for them",he said, "Why ?",I asked confused. "Uhhh their probably talking I remember that Yeosang was quite vexed ", he said. I sighed, "Your probably right."

"Hey Captain can I ask you something?"

"Sure",

"How many people are they in your crew?",

"Eight, why?", I pondered a bit, if Captain's crew had eight and he's gone so that made seven then who was that person who ruled over the port I came from.

"Captain, uhh so that means their should be seven of them sailing right?",I asked wanting confirmation. "Yes their is seven of them sail, why do you ask?", he asked me. "Am you see their was someone ruling over the port I came from he claimed to be from some big pirate crew, he and the other would patrol our streets and kill those who disobeyed them and their needs, they killed my parent and tried to kill us but yunho saved us and hongjoong killed him when the man kidnapped him, I wanted to know if that might have been one of those Hala people ",i told captain who looked confused.

"Wooyoung what uniform did he wear?",captain asked, "It isnt similar to yours at all, it's just black no decorations, he wore a hat and mask and gloves on his hand ",I explained to captain who looked angry.

"Someone truly is impersonating us ",captain said, his hand forming fist. "Wooyoung did you ever see the ship or its name?", he asked, "I have when I was working in the pub I heard them say the name of the ship alot, it was but it wasnt HALA, or the Emancipation, it was Alifix Revenge ",I said. Captain's shoulders easied.

"Really I thought your ship name was HALA since everyone says the crew of HALA?",I said, captain looked at me and laughed. "I never named a ship that, why would I , again stories get told for more expression than fact so ofcourse the names would change",he said, I was relieved that they weren't the one who killed my parents, but that rose another question, who or why would someone impersonate Captain's crew.

"Hey captain I have another question",

"What is it?",

"Are you married?", captain coughed for a bit before looking back at me and asking, "Repeat what you said", which I did, "Are you married?",i asked again this time motion to the ring on his finger.

"Mommy and daddy used to wear rings on their finger like that, yeosang said it was because they were married, hongjoong even gave seonghwa a ring", I said to captain.

"Well you see... I... it's a long story Wooyoung and you need to go to bed",captain said, but I protested, "No I'm curious now!", sighing captain walked over to a barrel and sat on it and motioned for me to sit infront of him. 

" In a weird way I did get married to someone ", captain said while playing with the ring on his finger. "We meet in a very very odd way to, but that not something to go into detail..."(a/n: you better not, or else you'll be spoiling the next book)

Author p.o.v 

Captain spent an hour telling Wooyoung about some of his adventures with his partner and crew but the boy fell asleep midway but captain to caught up in telling the tales didnt realize until he heard Wooyoung snore. 

With a simle he picked the boy up he carried him down to the second deck and opened the door the the sleeping quarters, he placed him on a bed and looked at everyone else. 

Yunho and Mingi were tangled together in the same bed, San was about half way out of his bed and Yeosang and Jongho where cuddling with Yeosang holding Jongho very very close to his chest.

Captain closed the door and walked back to the deck taking the ball out again, this time he saw something the man was sleeping his black hair falling softly on his face, his chest rising with every breathe he took.

Captain's p.o.v 

Everyone awoke bright and early, the next day ready to set sail to the northen sea. From what I can recall from the conversation yesterday the north sea was a dangerous place for ships, not like the whole seas isnt a grave for them but alright.

Hongjoong had said earlier that to day the kids had training and later some studying, which kinda surprised me...a pirate studying? . Wooyoung was the first to get up all happy and excited to train which was a first for me to see. The others came up sluggish and sleep deprived all rubbing their eyes and yawning.

Hongjoong didnt come out of the Captain's quarters instead Seonghwa did with a smug smile on his face, this made me remember a famous quote from yeosang," here i thought i would be escaping horny pirates' 

"Seonghwa are you training us today?",yunho asked the blonde male as he stood infront of then with poles giving one out to each of them. "Yea I'll doing you practice and teaching today since hongjoong wont be able to",he said earning a worried look from Yunho.

"Is he alright is his burn acting up again?",yunho asked the male, seonghwa shook his head, "He's just tired let him sleep in-...",seonghwa was about to finish didnt when he heard the door to the Captain's quarters open and a very tired and wobbly hongjoong exited. Thankfully fully clothed.

"Hongjoong you good they?",I asked making the boys blush as he stood infront the wheel. "I'm fine..",he replied his voice hoarse but still audible.

The boys began their training as hongjoong set sail, the sun blazing their skins like scorching flames by the time they were done every man was sweating like he just climbed a mountain eight times.

"I'm to tired to move anymore !",San exclaimed as he flopped down on the deck his shirt sticking to his chest outlining the contours of his body.

Hongjoong limped down the stairs and came beside me, the started taking off his gear and boots and promptly jumped of the ship.

"Not my problem",I said as I watched him swim around like a tiny sea otter.(a/n: do i have any nctzens here)

But what made me laugh was when seven boys jumped in after him. They all just jumped in an attempt to save hongjoong who they all starred at with worry and confusion because the boy was laughing.

"Hongjoong are you okay!?" They asked worried and panicked, hongjoong smiled and shook his head and went on with splashing the other with water like a toddler.

They all played in the water as I watched them from above they looked so carefree, so happy.

Author p.o.v ( why p.o.v have to be where bad things happen) 

Captian failed to notice the sound of boots approaching behind him until it was to late the heavy hand that hit his neck knocked him unconscious, allowing the female behind to carry him away with ease.

___________________________________________________

Behind the scenes

Hongjoong: *splashes seonghwa with water*

Seonghwa: * splashes hongjoong with more water*

Hongjoong: * slams seonghwa into the ship with a tidal wave* oops my hand slipped must be the water

Author: I feel like I'm making this book boring hehet. I really dont like this chapter and idk why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please your review on this chapter in the comments,  
> if you want too.


	23. Chapter 22 : he's back

No one's p.o.v 

"Is he awake ?",the woman asked as he watched the waves crash against the rocks of the beach through the stone window. Her blonde hair dancing around her as the sea breeze blows, her black uniform crisp and clean as a blade danced between her fingers. "No, we dont know why but he hasn't waken up yet ",a smaller woman said as he she bowed her head letting her black hair slide down to cover her face.

"Them force him to wake up, I dont care how ",the other woman said as she walked away from the window and infront of the other woman taking her chin in her hands, lifting the others head so their gazes can meet.

Author's p.o.v

"I'm telling you it's a better option to tell Captain's crew !",San shouted at Yunho.

"Its not what if they dont believe us then what San !",yunho shouted back at the boy across from him.

When they had returned back aboard the ship San had picked up an unfamiliar scent they surveyed the whole ship but couldn't find anything or anyone, that's when Wooyoung noticed Captain was gone, and that's how we ended up now with everyone wonder is they should just go after Captain but with no proper plan or map or go to Captain's crew 

Wooyoung had told him of the conversation he had with Captain the night prior.

"Yunho we cant go after them we dont even know how to properly fight, beside if we did go after him where would we go we have no clue as to who or where they would be", San said to the other male who was now looking down at his lap.

"Hongjoong what should we do?",mingi asked.

"Sigh... our best option is to go to them for help and I know you dont like them yunho but I think it's the best option and after all what San said is true we are inexperienced...."hongjoong said while looking at yunho.

" how do we even find them?",Yeosang asked

"I dont know "

Author p.o.v 

"Tell me again why you you decided it was a good idea to beat that dude up ",seonghwa asked the two males sitting infront of him.

"I dont know, but it was fun ",yeosang mumbled while fiddling with his lip piercing. "A least we left him alive..",the black haired man to the right of Yeosang said earning a slap to back of his head from seonghwa.

"Yunho your suppose to know better, I expected this from Yeosang but not you", seonghwa said as he scolded both boys.

"We're over 100 years old yet you still scold us like three year olds",yeosang said as he flopped back on the the hard surface beneath him.

Seonghwa shook his head in disappointment as looked at the two boys.

"Has it been so long.... that means hong is about 223 years old right seonghwa?",yunho asked to the male.

"Not 223, 222",he responded. "You really kept count ?",yeosang asked to which seonghwa only nodded.

"Seonghwa ship ahead!", mingi shouted from his position at the wheel.

Seonghwa stood up to walk but tripped on one of Yunho's long legs causing him to face plant into the hard wood deck earning laughed from all around the ship. "Oops sorry seonghwa ",yunho said as he retracted his leg. 

Groaning seonghwa walked up the stairs now holding his aching back. "Seas getting to you old man ",mingi said teasingly as handed seonghwa the scope.

"The ship had black and red sails, I never seen sails like that before, what should we do?",Mingi asks.

"Take us closer",he said to Mingi who nodded.

No one's p.o.v

"Uhhh hongjoong we have company!", san yelled from the ontop the mast. "Sails from the south and coming quick !",he yelled.

"Mingi tell me what the ship looks like", hongjoong yelled to Mingi who gave a rough description of the black sailed ship that was coming towards them.

"Seonghwa, take the wheel", hongjoong said to seonghwa as he ran to where mingi was looking at the ship.

" is it them , joong ?", mingi asked with a voice of fear.

"It is, drop anchor we wait for them here !", hongjoong shouted to Jongho.

"Are you sure you want to weigh anchor !?",seonghwa shouted to hongjoong.

"I'm sure !",hongjoong shouted back we certainty.

No one's p.o.v 

"They ain't moving are they wait'n for us !?",Wooyoung asked from his position.

"Let's go check it out San, mingi , Jongho with me, we'll signal when you all should come aboard !",seonghwa shouted as he slipped the gun in his belt and made his way to side of his ship.

"Jongho, would you do us the honor ",seonghwa asked with a curtsey to the blonde haired boy whole rolled his eyes in return.

"Hold on tight, or else I'll drop San into the ocean", Jongho said while holding onto Mingi tightly making the tall boy whine in discomfort.

With a zap of electricity they left from their ship and onto the anchored ship just a few yards from theirs.

Only to be meet with one hell of a sight.

A pelican had its beak around one of the members of the crew whilst everyone else was panicking one even turned into a fox and ran off.

The high pitched shriek that came from the boy when the pelican started flapping his wings the sound made Jongho flinch and San hold his ears in pain.

"Hongjoong do something!", a blonde male yelled to hongjoong who looked at the one with pelican on his head with disbelief as a pink haired male tried to pull the pelican off by its webbed feet.

"Seonghwa roast it !",the blue haired yelled to the blonde, but stopped when the pink haired yelled, "Not with Mingi in it !".

"Ammm so what do we do should he just say hi or something?",Jongho asked seonghwa who shrugged as they continued to focus of the sight infront of them.

After 30 minutes of struggle the bird was roasted by the blonde with the Mingi fella inside it , he came out unharmed but his hair was sticking in all directions and he looked like if he saw the the seven temptation of hell all at once.

"Hey hongjoong look your friends came...", the Mingi said as he passed out into the waiting arms of the pink haired dude behind him.

They all starred at each other..... just starred.

Until a boy approached seonghwa, with big puppy dog eyes and asked, "Are you the one Captain's married too?".

"I- how do you know that?",seonghwa asked the boy.

"Cause he told me silly", the boy said as he walked over to the blue haired male and pushed him forward.

"Hey look seonghwa it's the dude who hit you over the head", san said earning a slap on the back of his head from seonghwa.

....Awkward...

"Hongjoong dont you want to ask him something isnt that the reason why we went to find them ",the boy asked hongjoong who scratched his neck out of anxiousness.

"Seonghwa..",hongjoong said making both seonghwa's answer.

"Not you ",hongjoong said looking at the male at his side.

"Yes", seonghwa answered again.

"Right, how do I say this... your captain is back",hongjoong said slowly as he looked at the four males on his ship.

"Eh"

"What do you mean he's back"

"HE'S BaCk, HOw !"

"..........."

"He's dead, the hell are you trying to trick us with !",shouted San at hongjoong making the seonghwa beside hongjoong pull him to his side.

"We're telling you the truth !",shouted a male with identical features to San, just he was much younger and had black and white hair while the other had full full black.

"He cant be back he's dead, now tell us why you were looking for us ?",seonghwa said.

"Your captain has been kidnapped, and we need your help getting his back, he's not fully dead but he is a ghoul, i know its hard to believe but just trust us " hongjoong said to the four males who three of whom looked livid.

"What proof do you have of his return ?",seonghwa asked hongjoong.

"Seonghwa you cant be serious ?",San asked seonghwa.

"Show me proof that he is here or else you'll just take you back with us it's a fifty /fifth deal ",seonghwa said as he looked at hongjoong.

"Fine ", hongjoong said, earning a few angry grumble and mumbles from his crew.

Hongjoong turned and walked to where seonghwa supposed was the Captain's quarters after thinking for a solid five minutes.

He came back with a gun... not any gun but an identical gun to the one seonghwa had around his waist.

"How did you get that ?",

"No way..",

"It cant be ..",

".........."

Seonghwa stood frozen as his crew bombarded Hongjoong's crew with questions. 

'It cant be.....',seonghwa said to himself.

"Seonghwa seonghwa !",the loud voice called out to him bringing him out of his daydream.

"Is he really back !?!",all three males asked him all he could do was watch them with shaking eyes.

"I don't know I really dont know-..",seonghwa was cut of by a loud crash on deck everyone turned to the pile of bodies that lay on deck, Wooyoung, yeosang and yunho.

"Who..",someone said.

"What's wrong we heard shouting, is my Princess okay !?",yunho said as he looked towards the group of boys who were huddled around seonghwa asking him questions.

"Well ain't this weird..",said yeosang as he got up.

"Hey look Wooyoung it's you but younger and more cute",yunho said pointing at the Wooyoung standing behind yeosang.

"Mingi looks skinnier ",yeosang said while looking at the Mingi who was in the arms of the yunho. 

"I'm over here you idiot ",said Mingi.

"Dont call me an idiot ",yeosang said with a pout.

"Hes only calling you what you are",yunho said to the pink haired boy beside him earning his a punch to his gut.

"Yunho cap'n's back",mingi said with a tears brimming in his eyes.

"That cant be",Wooyoung said as he got up dusting off his clothes.

"He is, Woo he is, they have the gun",mingi said to Wooyoung pointing at the hongjoong was holding in his hand.

"Now way "

Seonghwa didnt know what to do or what to say, he have cried so much, gone insane, been driven mad by the grief of his husbands death and now someone finally told him that hes back he cant believe it.

"How...?",seonghwa asked hongjoong.

"Is he really back?", seonghwa asked his voice sounding desperate for answers.

"He is back, we brought him back to help us but he got abducted, we need your help to get him back, because we think you might know who would want to abduct him, his time staying here in the mortal world is running out so we need your help ",hongjoong said

"Give us a minute",

"Seonghwa are we really going to believe them?", yeosang asked.

"Seonghwa please answer us ",Sen pleaded to the silent male infront of them.

"My ring feels warm..", seonghwa said, the group went silent......

"CAPTAINS BaCk !!".

_________________________________________

Behind the scenes 

Mingi *poking the the roasted pelican * that's what you get you fat bird.

*Dead Pelican moves because of the ship rocking*

Mingi: YUNHO THE MONSTERS STILL ALIVE !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, so if the book is getting boring.


	24. Chapter 23 : Beginning of the End

character death ahead( if your comfortable with mpreg i also suggest not reading)

No one's p.o.v 

"Love...",the voice said teasingly as it moved closer to the sleeping body in the bed, the black sheets of the bed draping around the soft white skin that was decorated in its various scars.

"Wake up my love...", the voice said as it came closer to the sleeping male gently moving some of the stray hair away from his face.

"Mmm noo the baby is tired ",mumbled the sleeping man as he snuggled into the sheets pressing his face against its soft material as he tried to squirm away from the cold hands that ran along the curves of his body.

"Both my babies are tired aren't they, but they have to get up",the voice said carefully lifting the sleeping male so he can lean against the others chest.

"Wake up joong, Mingi is dying to see you and Maddox might blow his head off of he doesn't dote on his soon to be Godkid",

"Why dont you tell him his godkid wont stop kicking like a tempest",hongjoong mumbled as he wrapped his arms around seonghwa seeking warmth from the other male but also being mindful to the bump in his abdomen.

"Mhm ",

"Any word from Chungha about that witch?",

"Not any yet she said she'll inform as soon as she finds anything out",

"Seonghwa..",

"Yes, dear ?",

"The tides feel different ",

And with that the blast of cannons and gunshots could be heard as well as the cries of the gulls as they circled the bodies that now rot of the surface of the deck.

Seven men stood infront of one as he stayed on his knees crying into the cold and bloodied body of his husband, his sorrow spreading like a disease to the rest of the men who all bowed their heads hiding their tears and muffling their cries.

They couldn't say anything or do anything that would or could console the grieving man in front of them. 

Author p.o.v 

Everyone became startled by the sudden shouting and crying from the doppelgangers onboard.

"Are they okay ?",mingi asked a he regained his consciousness after passing out earlier.

They watched on as the men rejoiced, "Seonghwa aren't you happy we finally get hongjoong back after so long ?",a pink haired Yeosang said to seonghwa who stood dazed.

" I dont know how to feel 'sang it's been so long.... what if he doesn't recognize me or worse what if he has forgotten about everything and everyone !?", seonghwa said he voice filled with grief and sadness.

They group stopped their rejoicing and stood infront of seonghwa their mood now mixed with sadness.

"But it's still worth a try 'hwa ", said the doppelganger to San as he made his way to the side of the other male resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah 'hwa it's still worth a try"

"Yeah"

"Mhmm"

The other nodded their heads in agreement.

"Soo since you believe us now will you help us ?",asked yunho questioningly to the group of males.

They all looked at each other then at seonghwa waiting for his conformation,

"We'll help only on one condition if we find any pieces if tokens we keep them", seonghwa said firmly as he made his way towards hongjoong.

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Ahhhhhhhh !!"

"Mingi that's a seagull not a pelican damnit !!".

The two crew parted ways soon after. Captain's crew went out looking for him and ensured that they will contact whenever they found anything, but for the mean time hongjoong and his crew focused on finding the rest of the tokens the faster the better.

It would be months maybe even years until the two crews would meet again but that's a story for a next time... Don't you think ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This is the last chapter for this book i hope you liked it.  
> I'll be posting the next book soon ( this book is still continuing)


	25. AUTHOR

The second part to this book has been posted.

Name: Hearts Awakened.  
i hope you enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please leave your review at the end of the chapter.
> 
> to clear something up this prologue is just intoduce the different seas and witch.


End file.
